Battle of the Bands
by MioneMalfoy17
Summary: COMPLETE!Draco and Hermione get caught up in a fist fight. The teachers have had enough, and Dumbledore comes up with a way for them to express their hatred and possibly how they really feel about one another. dmhg, PG 13 for language
1. Past the Limit

A/N: this is my second d/hr fic. I love music and so I thought I would try to incorporate my favorite things into one: music, Draco/Hermione pairing, Harry/Ginny pairing, and fanfiction. I know this chapter is short, but hopefully they will get longer as I continue. This chapter is just more or less the foundation for the fic. And those of you who are reading my other story The Prayer, don't worry I will continue it I just don't know where to go with it right now so I'm trying something different at moment. Please read and review, and Flames are UNWELCOME, cause if you don't like the story then don't read the rest and move on....on with the story....  
  
Disclaimer: I don't really see the point in these, because seriously if I owned Harry Potter then why in the world would I be writing FANfiction. Please explain that one to me....  
  
**Battle of the Bands**

Chapter One: Past the Limit  
  
"Granger, you better watch yourself and your friends too!" yelled 17 year old Draco Malfoy. "Or else what!?! Going to send daddy after me?" Draco smirked at the feisty,Hermione Granger. "Like I said, you better watch out for Pothead and Weasel, because you never know when they just might have a little accident." Draco then turned and began to walk away, but Hermione wasn't going to let him get away with that.

Her rage for that insolent prat was so great from all the years of insults and threats that she just couldn't take it anymore. She threw down her wand and schoolbooks and she ran as fast as she could and jumped on his back, (she had a ways to jump since he was 6'3 and she was 5'1, so it surprised him). Although she was tiny she packed a hell of a punch, "I'm gonna kill you, you sorry arse rat bastard!!!!" she yelled as she dropped him to the floor. They wrestled on the floor for a little bit, and Draco almost got the upper hand when all of sudden someone out of nowhere shouted, "Immobulus!" The two froze immediately in their position. Hermione's hands were balled up into fists and Draco had both her wrists in one hand and was almost straddling her. They both had looks of fury on their face.  
  
Their eyes wandered to see who had cursed them only to see the stern faces of Professors McGonagall and Snape. Snape spoke first in his normal apathetic voice, "Now, while you two are just umm...there listen to every word Professor McGonagall has to say." Professor McGonagall stepped to where they could both see her out of the corner of their eyes. "I must say that I am totally and completely appalled at your behavior! You two are Head Boy and Girl for goodness sakes! You two are supposed to set the example for the lower years! I don't care who started it! I must say especially that I am disappointed in you Ms. Granger for gallivanting in such ill manner! And Mr. Malfoy must you always instigate?! I think I may need to ask Professor Dumbledore to reconsider his judgment in giving you two the Head Positions," Hermione and Draco's eyes grew very wide when she said that. "well no matter, you both will receive detention and 50 points will be taken from each house."

Then she muttered the counter curse. They both scrambled up and dusted off their robes. As Professor McGonagall was done lecturing them Snape decided to put in his two bits. "Now for tonight I think it best if you two aren't in the same vicinity, who knows which one of you we'd find in a matchbox in the infirmary, and so Ms. Granger you will go back to Gryffindor Tower for the night, and Mr. Malfoy you will go to Slytherin House. So for tonight I call for a truce." Draco and Hermione shook hands without looking at one another. "Now goodnight and we'll have our eyes on both of you." McGonagall said as she and Snape turned around and walked away. The lioness and serpent stood there for a moment, but Hermione broke the silence, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have jumped you even though you deserved it." He smiled the trademark Malfoy smirk as he spoke, "It's ok Mudblood, women, Mudblood or not can't resist me." "Malfoy?" "Yes?" "You're disgusting" with that Hermione picked up her stuff and headed toward Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Not too far away, Professors McGonagall and Snape could be spotted ascending the steps to Dumbledore's office. "Albus, this has gotten completely out of hand!" McGonagall shouted as she approached Dumbledore. "Sir, you know that I'm not all for Slytherin and Gryffindor being great friends, house unity, or anything like that, but after what we witnessed today, I fear something needs to be done and quick or else we may have an interhouse civil war." Spoke Snape. "I assume you both are referring to our Heads, Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said very calmly. They both nodded. Dumbledore stood up and started to walk towards them, "I know exactly what you mean, they have gone past our limit and their hatred will either destroy them or someone else. So I think that they need another outlet of their anger," McGonagall noticed a twinkle in his sapphire eyes, "What are you getting at, Albus?" He smiled, "well, Minerva as I'm sure you know that Ms. Granger, Mr. Potter, and Mr. & Ms. Weasley have started a band?" "yes." She nodded. "And Severus you are aware that Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Crabbe, Mr. Goyle, and Mr. Zabini have started one as well?" Snape rolled his eyes, "Yes, that loud banging they call music could wake up the dead, but what are you trying to say?" Dumbledore looked at Severus, and smiled, "well, music is a wonderful way for young adults such as our students to express themselves so I was thinking..."  
  
A/N: so what do you think? Press the button to the left and let me know...


	2. An Announcement and an Interesting Deten...

A/N: This is chap 2 obviously, and it's a little bit longer than the first one and hopefully more entertaining. If you guys have any ideas on what I should do next please let me know....oh yeah and the disclaimer from chap. 1 goes for the whole story...  
  
**Battle of the Bands**

Chapter two: An Announcement and an Interesting Detention  
  
The next day after the "incident" the Great Hall was booming with rumors. "Hermione, did you kick Malfoy in the nuts?", "Draco did that Mudblood attack you!?!", "Hermione, did Malfoy try to rape you?", "Draco did Granger..." and that's how it went for the entire day. It was hard for the four Gryffindors to even enjoy their dinner. "Whoa, I didn't know that ferret boy's and my fight would cause so much commotion. I mean we've been fighting since Day One." Hermione speculated to Ron, Harry, and Ginny. "Well come on 'Mione this the first time you full out attacked the ferret and got caught, of course it's gonna be news." Ron said right before drinking his pumpkin juice, Harry was about to add something, but was interrupted by McGonagall's tapping glass.

"Your attention please." She said in calm yet demanding voice, as Professor Dumbledore stood to speak. "As a school treat the Professors and I have agreed to put on a talent show for all who are talented in areas that are purely entertaining and/or unusual. The sign up lists will be in your common rooms. That is all." The students immediately went back to talking, but now about the talent show. Ginny looked at Hermione, Harry, and Ron, "We should enter our band. I mean we're really good, what do you guys think?" Harry and Ron smiled at one another and said in unison, "definitely." They all looked at Hermione anxiously waiting for her response, "what song do you guys want to sing?" she asked cheerfully. They were all ecstatic, "all right Hermione!"  
  
**At the Slytherin Table...**  
  
"Hey Draco what would you think if we entered the show?" Blaise asked. "I think that we're going to wipe the floor with everyone's arses." Draco answered with the same smirk as always. The four Slytherins began talking, but then Draco remembered the detention. "Oh you guys, I've got detention so I've gotta go, bye!" "Bye Drake!" they called out as he ran out the Great Hall. Draco picked up the pace trying to get to the transfiguration classroom in time that he wasn't where he was going, oof "Owww! Watch where you're going Malfoy!" Malfoy stood up to see an angry Hermione Granger grabbing her ankle. "Sorry, umm, are you ok?" she looked at him with fire in her eyes, "Does it look it!" She slowly stood up. "Jeez, sorry I asked." He said putting his hands up defensively. She bent back over to rub her ankle, "Are you sure you're ok?" Draco asked while thinking, 'why the hell am I asking her how she is? When did I care all of a sudden?' "Yeah, it's just an old hockey injury flaring up that's all." She replied. He nodded as she was thinking, _'why in the world is he trying to be polite? I mean we were just trying to kill one another yesterday? What the hell happened?'_ They walked the rest of the way together in a deafening silence. . .

"Ok, Mr. Malfoy, you will wash the floors with this and this," she handed him a bucket with soap water and a brush, "And Ms. Granger, you will polish all 272 medallions, and I want to be able to see myself in it. I will retrieve you both when I feel you have served enough time." McGonagall then turned and left. "This is all your fault you stupid Mudblood!" was the first thing that came out of Draco's mouth after McGonagall had left. "Well, if you would stop your bloody instigating then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation!" Hermione spat back. Draco walked so close up to her that she had lean back to not fall over. "Maybe if you didn't get your damn feathers riled so easily then maybe we wouldn't be here." _'Everything I said earlier about him trying to be polite, let's scratch that out.'_ She thought as she was about to reply. "Well maybe if you stopped suffering from 'I'm-a-wannabe-bad-arse-sorry-excuse-for-a-wizard then maybe we wouldn't have started fighting EVER!"

Then that's when it happened, Draco raised his hand as to slap her, but it never came down. "Come on Draco, hit me I know you want to." She said not really meaning it. _'Come on Draco, hit her, you can do it. She insulted your wizardry. No one can do that let alone a worthless Mudblood. Come on just hit her.' _Although his thoughts told him it was ok to hit her, he just couldn't do it. Maybe it was because of the fear he saw in her eyes when she saw his hand raise, or maybe it was because he knew it was wrong, or maybe it was because right as he was going to hit her the look on her face was just to beautiful to bruise, either way he couldn't do it. Instead, he grabbed her by the collar and lifted her off the ground, "Don't ever insult me like that again or you'll regret it." She raised her fist as if to hit him but he grabbed her wrist very roughly and sat her back down. Before he left her to do go do his punishment he did something neither of them expected him to, he kissed her wrist as he did hurt it.

He then turned to start on the floors, then it hit him what he just did, _'What in the bloody hell did I just do, I kissed Granger! Well not on the lips but it was still a kiss! What's gotten into me?'_ He shook his head and began on the floors. Hermione was still shocked by what just happened. _'Okay, first he's yelling at me, about to beat the crap out me, then kisses me on the wrist? I'm so confused, I can't read him, I don't know what to make of him, I mean I despise him, but at the same time I can't help but feel an attraction to him...WAIT what! I can't be attracted to Malfoy, Ferret Boy, Boy who makes my life a living hell!'_ Hermione shook her head and turned her attention to the many medallions that needed polishing. After three hours of this really, really, really awkward silence, McGonagall dismissed them and they both went to the Head dormitories without saying a word to each other...

A/N: so I know Draco and Hermione are OOC but you know, I think it creates for more comedy possibly if they're OOC even though they weren't really funny in the chap. Ok you know the drill, the button to the left of your screen is anxiously waiting to used,

Submit Review Button: PICK ME PICK PLEASE OH PLEASE PICK ME!


	3. A Close Encounter and Auditions

A/N: Ok chapter 3 is here and this will definitely be longer because of the songs. So anyway hope you enjoy. I repeat characters are OOC, I repeat characters are OOC. So anyway I'm looking for some more ideas so please submit them if you have any...on with the story.  
  
**Battle of the Bands**

Chapter 3: A close encounter and Auditions  
  
The next day Hermione and Ginny talked about what they were going to wear, and Harry and Ron were playing chess. All the while in the midst of the commotion that was going on around Hermione she could only think about one thing, Draco Malfoy kissing her._ 'I know wasn't on the lips or anything but it was still a kiss. A kiss from my worst enemy, but I liked it...WHAT did I just say that?!? What would Harry and Ron think of me!?!?!'_ Hermione's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by McGonagall's voice over the intercom, "All students planning on entering the talent show please report to the Great Hall immediately."  
  
The four Gryffindors looked at one another, and then headed out to the Great Hall. The band Continued towards their destination until they ran into Malfoy and his crew, "Watch the bloody hell where going! You bloody Gryffindorks!" Draco shouted. "Ha, Malfoy couldn't you come up with anything better than that!" Hermione shouted back. Draco smirked at her and knew exactly how to reply, "Remember what we talked about the other day, I told you to watch those two's back, you filthy little Mudblood."  
  
BIG MISTAKE Within a split second Hermione had her wand out and prepared to duel. Draco did the same. As Hermione was about to hex the life out of Draco; Harry wrapped both of his arms around Hermione's waist while Ron grabbed her wand. She struggled as the two held her back. Ron looked at Harry, "God, Harry she's just as bad as me and maybe worse!" She continued to struggle, "Let me go right now so I can put my foot so far up his arse that his entire freakin extended "pureblooded" family can feel it!!!!" "Mione, he's not worth losing your badge over!" Harry yelled at her, which actually seemed to calm her down some. Draco put his wand down,(which had been aimed at her the whole time during her outburst), and walked over to her and smirked, "Yes, Mione, I'm not worth your badge, I'm worth so much more." After Draco had said that little Hermione slapped him so hard across the face that there was a red hand print. He just rubbed his face and winked at her, "let's go." With that Malfoy and his cronies left for the Great Hall. After Hermione calmed down some more the four friends entered the Great Hall...  
  
**Gryffindor Common Room....**  
  
"ok, you guys we've got to practice 4 songs and one more in case we tie with someone." Hermione said trying to get the rest of the bands attention, "Hermione, we only need one song for right now to impress the audition panel with then we can work on the others later ok?" Harry said very matter of factly. The trio went to talking about which song they should sing, but then Ginning got up out of the chair that she had been sitting in for quite a while, and handed Hermione some lyrics and sheet music. "Gin, what's this?" she asked scanning it, "It's absolutely wonderful!" she continued to say. The boys looked at it over Hermione's shoulder, "Yeah, Ginny, this is excellent, who did you write it for?" Ron asked. Everyone was staring at the now blushing red-head. "Someone." Was all she said. The boys just shook their heads muttering something about "Girls.", but Hermione continued to stare at Ginny as if waiting for the real answer. "Come on, girls we need to practice this for auditions tomorrow." Ron yelled.  
  
Both girls went over and picked up their instruments and practiced the song for another hour until they got it to their satisfaction. Soon they disbanded to head for bed, as they did have to get up bright and early tomorrow. As Hermione was walking out to head for the Head dormitories she noticed that Harry and Ginny were talking on the couch with huge smiles on their faces. She wondered what they were talking about, but decided not to interrupt their little moment, and left. As she entered her room she could've sworn that she heard a rather soothing male voice singing in the next room. She shook her head and collapsed into bed, and it was to this voice that she fell asleep...  
  
**Next Day: Auditions...**  
  
There were a whole bunch of people in the Great Hall for auditions, and unfortunately for the Gryffindor band they were second to last on the audition order; apparently bands where the last category to audition. After 23 acts of dance, juggling, etc. it was now their turn. They went up on the stage and set up their instruments. As they were doing this Malfoy and three other Slytherins entered the Great Hall and took a seat. "Ah thank you Misters Malfoy, Zabini, Crabbe , and Goyle for joining us, you will perform after the Gryffindors," Professor McGonagall said as she turned back to the band on stage, "ok, now your front singer needs to introduce to us who the band members are and what you are planning to perform for us today." McGonagall took seats next to the rest of the judges, them consisting of: Professors McGonagall (obviously), Dumbledore, Snape, and Sinistra.  
  
Hermione stepped up to the mike, but before she could speak she was being catcalled by the male audience members. This made Hermione blush. Little did she know that one of her 'admirers' was none other than Draco Malfoy._ 'God, Granger should dress like that more often. Oh ok now I'm nuts, I'm admiring Granger, but she's got a pair of really nice legs that that skirt is not hiding...wait wait I can't say that about Granger she's a Mudblood...but a cute Mudblood.'_ Draco shook the thought out of his head as she began again. "Hello I'm Hermione Granger, and we are Serendipity as it was fate that brought us together." Dumbledore smiled. "Well, Ginny, here is our keyboardist, violinist, and back up singer, Ron is our percussionist, and Harry is our bass guitarist, and back up singer, and I'm the front singer and electric and acoustic guitarist." Hermione stepped closer to the microphone, "this song was written by our very own Ginny, and it's called 'Beautiful Disaster.'" Hermione then looked at Ron to begin the count. He hit his drum sticks three times, and the band began to play. Hermione opened her mouth, and as she began to sing her angel like voice astounded everyone including her worst enemy.  
  
"He drowns in his dreams

An Exquisite extreme I know

He's as damned as he seems

And more Heaven than a heart could hold

And if I try to save him

My heart would could cave in

It just ain't right, it just ain't right."  
  
Chorus:

"Oh and I don't know

I don't know what he's after

But, he so beautiful

Such a beautiful disaster

And if I could hold on T

hrough the tears and the laughter

Would it be beautiful?

Or just a beautiful disaster?"  
  
"His magic and myth

As strong as what I believe

A tragedy with...

More damage than a soul should see

And do I try to change him?

So hard not to blame him

Hold on tight, Hold on tight."  
  
Chorus:

"Oh and I don't know

I don't know what he's after

But, he so beautiful

Such a beautiful disaster

And if I could hold on T

hrough the tears and the laughter

Would it be beautiful?

Or just a beautiful disaster?"  
  
"I'm longing for love and the logical

But he's only happy hysterical

I'm waiting for some kind of miracle

Waiting so long....so long..."  
  
"He's soft to the touch

But frayed at the ends he breaks

He's never enough

And still he's more than I can take..."  
  
"Oh and I don't know

I don't know what he's after

But, he so beautiful

Such a beautiful disaster

And if I could hold on

Through the tears and the laughter

Would it be beautiful?

Or just a beautiful disaster?"  
  
"He's beautiful

Such a beautiful disaster

Oh oh...beautiful

Oh oh ....beautiful"  
  
As she finished the last few lines she realized who Ginny had written that for, and she turned around to see Harry and Ginny in an embrace. Although she knew that Harry was the one this song was written for she couldn't help but think about a certain almost silver haired Slytherin.  
  
The other auditioners in the audience were cheering for them and even Malfoy had started clapping, _'she was really good; she's going to be a worthy opponent.'_ Then the four Slytherins got up to the stage and set up their instruments. Draco introduced the band as 'Black Night' and the band members and was now introducing the song, "I wrote this song after a little event that occurred this week made me think twice about myself and how I act to certain people." Hermione sat watching and thinking if he was referring to their fight or their interesting detention. He began to sing.  
  
"Memories consume like opening the wound.

I'm picking me apart again.

You all assume, I'm safe here in my room.

Unless I try to start again."  
  
Bridge:

"I don't want to be one

The battles always choose

Cause inside I realize

That I'm the one confused."  
  
Chorus:

"I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

I don't know why I instigate

And say what I don't mean

I don't' know how I got this way

I'll never be all right

cause I'm breaking the habit,

I'm breaking the habit

Tonight."  
  
"Clutching my cure,

I tightly lock my door

I try to catch my breath again,

I hurt much more

Than anytime before

I have no options left again"  
  
Bridge:

"I don't want to be one

The battles always choose

Cause inside I realize

That I'm the one confused."  
  
Chorus:

"I don't know what's worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream

I don't know why I instigate

And say what I don't mean

I don't' know how I got this way

I'll never be all right

cause I'm breaking the habit,

I'm breaking the habit

Tonight."  
  
"I'll paint it on the walls

Cause I'm the one at fault

I'll never fight again and

This is how it ends."  
  
"I don't what worth fighting for

Or why I have to scream,

But now I have some clarity

To show you what I mean

I don't know how I got this way

I'll never be alright

So I'm breaking the habit,

I'm breaking the habit,

I'm breaking the habit tonight."  
  
Hermione was absolutely speechless when she heard Draco sing, _'oh my God, he was absolutely wonderful'_ then she shook her head a she thought. _'Wait Malfoy wonderful?! Well singer wise he's totally brilliant, but he's still a git.'_ But she still couldn't help wondering later after they had been dismissed if what she saw on the stage right, _'Does Malfoy have heart after all?"  
_  
A/N: Well the song that Hermione sung was "Beautiful Disaster" by Kelly Clarkson, and Draco's song was "Breaking the Habit" by Linkin Park. Anyway please press the little desperate submit review button. So what did you think, what should I do for the next chapter? More Draco/Hermione dog/cat fights? What? So please I need ideas...until the next chapter...


	4. Childish Brawling

A/N: ok, well here you go....not that much dog/cat fighting but there's one that's close...hope you enjoy...you know what to do in the end....  
  
Disclaimer: (insert disclaimer from chap 1)  
  
**Battle of the Bands**

Chapter 4: Making the Cut and Childish Brawling  
  
**2 Days later: Gryffindor Common Room**  
  
As Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny entered the common room coming from dinner all of Gryffindor House was gathered around the mantle of the fireplace. The Quartet was trying to make their way to what everyone was gathered around, but they couldn't get through. Then all of a sudden little Ginny shouted to the rest of the house, "Make way the Head Girl is coming through! Move or she will give you a detention!" As soon as she said that everyone parted like the Red Sea. "Thanks, Ginny." Hermione said as she walked straight up to what everyone was looking at; it was the list of who made the talent show. She looked down the list to see if they made it:  
  
**Dance:**  
  
_Luna Lovegood & Michael Corner: Ballroom _

_Padma & Parvati Patil: Tap _

_Susan Bones & Colin Creevey: Ballet (Pointe)  
_  
**Music: Solo Instrumental**  
  
_Dean Thomas: Trumpet _

_Hannah Abbot: Violin_

_ Amy Ling: Piano  
_  
**Music: Solo Vocal**  
  
_Pansy Parkinson _

_Justin Finch-Fletchey _

_Dennis Creevey  
_  
**Stand Up Comedy:**  
  
_Neville Longbottom _

_Seamus Finnigan _

_Seth Clark  
_  
**Unusual Abilities:**  
  
_Roman Caesar (no pun): Flame Throwing _

_Annette Spencer: Contortionist  
_  
**Music: Band Vocal**  
  
_Hermione Granger, Virginia Weasley, Ron Weasley, & Harry Potter: Serendipity _

_Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle: Black Night _

_Aurora Borealis (hahaha), Sora Black, & Nikolai Santana: A.S.N._  
  
Hermione scanned the list again when she saw their band on there. Harry, Ron, and Ginny just stared at her and waited for the verdict. "So did we make it?" Harry asked. Hermione looked at them all with a solemn face; they are looked down at there feet, but Hermione smiled, "So what song should we do for round one?" They all gaped at her, "Blimey Mione! Don't do that!" Ron shouted as he pulled her into a hug. They all then got into a group a hug and were bouncing around. Everyone else just began their conversations again about the show. Soon afterwards Harry took Ginny's hand and they disappeared leaving Ron and Hermione to entertain themselves. "So Ron, up for our History of ..." before Hermione could finish the question she spotted Ron and Seamus in an already tense game of Wizard's Chess. "Hmpf...I guess I'm the only one up for the history of magic essay." With that she picked up her stuff and headed towards the Library. . .  
  
**In the Library 1 ½ hours later...**  
  
Hermione read over her newly finished parchment for any errors,_ 'none and done.'_ she thought to herself. She rolled up her parchment and put it her bag. As she was placing all the books back she didn't notice a rather tall blonde standing behind her. The book that was close to the shelf was swiftly snatched out of her hand. She didn't even have to look at him to know who it was, "Give me back the damn book Malfoy." She whispered dangerously. Draco smirked at the brunette and dangled the book in front of her, and when she reached he put it way over her head so she missed, "Damn Granger, you really are _that _short." She looked at him irritably, "Malfoy just give me the book for goodness sakes because I don't feel like arguing with you right now." Draco smirked at her again, "No that's ok, I think I'll keep it for myself." Hermione return his smirk with her own, "Fine then, keep it, I'm done with it anyway." She then turned on her heel and grabbed her stuff and headed out...  
  
She headed for the Head Common Room, but suddenly realized that someone was on her tail, "Malfoy, are you following me for a reason?" She turned around to face the guy who had made her school life a living hell for the past 6 almost 7 years. "Actually as a matter of fact Granger I just wanted to wish you good luck for tomorrow cause you'll need it competing against me." Hermione scoffed in his face, "You know, I was just thinking the same thing about you." His expression changed from annoyance to amusement, "So you were thinking about me?" Hermione snorted in disgust, but before she left she heard some very loud giggling coming from one of the old classrooms. She pulled out her wand, "Granger, what are you doing?" Hermione shushed him and crept up slowly to the door of the classroom. "Alohamora!" she said as the door unlocked. She opened it to find...  
  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER AND VIRIGINIA MOLLY WEASLEY WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING IN THERE!" Harry and Ginny untangled from one another and stood up straight away. Malfoy, however, busted out laughing at the situation. Ginny and Hermione shot him a dirty look, "Hey Mione," Harry said. "Don't "hey Mione" me, you know I'm going to have to punish you." Harry and Ginny both looked at there hands and waited for their sentencing. "You know Granger I wouldn't mind punishing them for you." Draco said wickedly. "Why? So you can go rob our House of more points?" she retorted. "What? You're not going to give them a decent punishment anyway!" Draco and Hermione were now facing one another and it looked like it was going to get bad and quickly, "Draco Malfoy I have every intention of punishing them, and you best be careful with your accusations before I take points from Slytherin for your disrespect!" Draco laughed out loud at this, "Granger you will think twice before you take points from my House for your sake and for the sakes of those two." He pointed in the direction that Harry and Ginny were standing only they weren't there. Hermione and Draco looked around to find them both trying to sneak away from the two bickering Heads.  
  
"You two have now lost our House 30 points and you both now have detention for trying to get away!" Hermione yelled and caught the two in their tracks. After they realized they were caught they ran off towards Gryffindor Tower. "You know Granger, I thought you said that you were going to _punish_ them." Hermione stepped right up to Draco and looked him in the eye, "Stop the bleedin instigating Malfoy!" Draco shoved her back, "Stop with your shit punishing!" Hermione shoved him back, "Don't question my authority, you bastard!" "I'd only question it if you actually had authority!" He shouted back at her. She then did something really childish not really knowing what to do and kicked him in the shin. "Oww! You bitch!" Draco yelled. He then grabbed her hair and yanked her towards him. "Let me go damn it!" she shouted. "Not until you learn to respect a Malfoy!" he then put her in a headlock. Trying to remember what she learned in self- defense class over summer she stomped on his foot, and elbowed him the stomach, and that little bit made him let her go as he dropped to the floor holding his stomach.  
  
As she tried to walk away Draco grabbed her bad ankle and she fell immediately on the floor with him. She tried to shrug him off her foot, but to no avail, "you're not getting away with that one Granger!" He pulled her to him and once again raised his hand to hit her, but the strike never came. He immediately remembered the song he sang a couple of days ago, _'This isn't me! This isn't me! This is what father does, not me!'_ he thought to himself as he put his hand down. Hermione took this chance to stand up and straighten herself out, "you know Malfoy, I really don't get you." Draco looked at his hand as though it was dirty then he looked at Hermione, "I'm sorry." "Wait, no I should be the one saying that I started it after all...wait a minute hang on, did you just apologize?" she said almost disbelieving her own words. "I'm sorry." Was all he said as he stood up and shook his head. "Goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow at the show." He then stalked past her as he headed towards Slytherin House. Clearly Draco had a lot of thinking to do, and Hermione just stood there thinking to herself, _'What the hell just happened?'  
_  
A/N: OK chap 4 done, next chap will be round one of the talent show, and hopefully a civil(no fighting) conversation between Hermione and Draco...


	5. Round One and an Understanding

A/N: For those of you who are reading my other fic, The Prayer, umm I just wanted to let you know, that I probably won't be continuing it because I honestly have no idea where to go with it, and frankly I kind of tired of it, but if you guys have ANY ideas whatsoever about what to do that would like me to continue it please let me know...Anyway here's chapter 5...enjoy...oh and I know that the characters are OOC and personally I think I like it this way....Oh and this is the longest chapter I have written in my life!  
  
Disclaimer: (insert disclaimer from chap 1)  
  
**Battle of the Bands**

Chapter 5: Round One and an Understanding  
  
After the incident with Malfoy Hermione decided to retreat back to Gryffindor Tower to practice for Round One tomorrow, and get her mind off of Draco. She entered the common room only to find Harry and Ginny once again in a compromising position, "Honestly you two, you're just as bad as two rabid rabbits in mating season." Harry and Ginny broke their kiss to look at an exasperated Hermione, "Ok, ok, Mione, don't get your knickers in a twist, or go find someone who would like to twist them for you. Oh and this came for you a few minutes ago." Ginny said as she started to hand Hermione a roll of parchment. "Don't be cheeky with me Miss Weasley, or else your mum is going to find out what you and Harry here are doing behind her back!"(A/N: and the sad part is that Harry and Ginny have been official for only 2-3 days.) Almost immediately as she said that and snatched the parchment of Ginny's hands, their faces went from smiles to frowns. Hermione chuckled at their solemn expressions, "I'm only joking," they let out a sigh of relief as she continued, "by the way, do you know who sent this to me?" The two "love birds" shook their heads as she opened it. The letter read as follows:  
  
_'Miss Granger,_

_ A first year student has reported to me that earlier this evening you and Mr. Malfoy were once again using violence to settle your disputes. For this reason I'm assigning you and Mr. Malfoy two days of detention. Your first detention will be held after the first round of the talent show tomorrow evening with Professor Snape. Your second detention will be held with me after the second round of the talent show the following week. You are to report straight to the dungeons after the first round eliminations are announced and you are dismissed. Be there at 10 o clock sharp, don't be late. _

_Professor M. McGonagall'  
_  
"I HAVE TWO DAYS OF DETENTION WITH MALFOY!!! WHAT THE F?!?!" Hermione shouted causing both Harry and Ginny to jump in their seats. "Blimey, Hermione what's all this about?" a sleepy Ron said as he emerged from the stairs. "Malfoy and I got into another fight sort of and once again we got caught and now I have two days of detention with him, and tomorrow it's with Professor Snape." Ginny snorted, while Harry and Ron both said, "bummer." "Ugh...let's just practice for tomorrow so I don't have to think about this right now." The boys nodded as did Ginny. They rehearsed their song until Ron started to complain about how Hermione was trying to torture them with sleep deprivation with all the rehearsing. Reluctantly Hermione called it quits, and they all headed to bed, but before Hermione could leave Ginny grabbed her arm. "Hey Hermione about tomorrow don't worry we're ready, and two don't worry about the detentions just block out Malfoy's incessant whining that you know he's going to do. Ok? It won't be so bad, but anyway...goodnight." Ginny gave Hermione a hug, "thanks." She said as she left through the portrait door for the Head Dormitories...  
  
**Slytherin Common Room (The same time Hermione was in the Common Room)**  
  
"Draco is something bothering you?" Blaise asked during the five minute break their band was having. Draco looked up fiercely at Blaise, "No why?" "Oh nothing man, I mean you just look like you got your arse kicked or something." _'You have no idea.'_ Draco thought to himself. Blaise then took a seat next to him, "so what is it girl trouble?" he prodded. "I guess you could say that." Draco answered trying to not say too much. Blaise just continued his questioning, "Oh, well man who is she?" _'Oh shit, what do I do? I can't tell him it's Granger, but I sure as hell am not going to say it's Pansy or Millicent, oh God no ummm...'_ Draco waited a second before he came up with an answer, "You would never guess..." but before Draco could finish his answer there was a tapping at the window. Goyle opened the window for the owl that went straight for Draco and dropped a parchment in his lap. He gave the bird a little treat before she flew off. "What is it, Draco?" Blaise asked. Draco skimmed it and it read as follows:  
  
_'Mr. Malfoy, _

_ A first year student has reported to me that earlier this evening you and Miss Granger were once again using violence to settle your disputes. For your inappropriate behavior I am assigning you and Miss Granger two days of detention. The first detention will be held after the first round of the talent show with Professor Snape. The second detention will be held with me after the second round of the talent show the following week. You are to report straight to the dungeons after the first round eliminations are announced and you are dismissed. Please be there at 10 o'clock sharp, don't be late._

_ Professor M. McGonagall'  
_  
"Oh this is just great!" Draco said dejectedly. The other three band members gathered around him, "what is it Draco?" Crabbe asked. "I have two bloody detentions! And with damn Granger no less!" _'You know detention with Granger might not be so bad, I mean after all I do think she's kind of cute...What! Wait! No! I did not just say that Granger's cute again! Oh yes you did don't deny it; just think of this as an opportunity to possibly annoy the hell out her. Maybe you'll be able to get a good rise out of her; I mean you know that you think she's sexy as hell when she's angry. I know that, but why is it though that whenever I come this close to hitting her and giving her what she deserves, I can't? Hmm...maybe you fancy her. Well that would explain it, hang on what! I don't, I can't, but do I? Do I fancy Hermione? Oh God I do, I just used her first name, I'll never hear the end of this...'_ Draco finished his conversation with himself and his thoughts with a shake of the head, and voice of Goyle's voice.  
  
"Don't worry about it Draco, you can just use your detention time to torture her to death, but we really need to practice right now..." "Yes, Goyle you're absolutely right, no worries, and hey you guys, I've written this song that I thought we could do for tomorrow." Draco said as he handed them the song with sheet music to go along. "This is awesome Draco, there's no way in hell that they can keep us from winning." Blaise said. They began practicing the song until about 4 a.m. when they decided to call it a night They decide to get some rest because they had a talent show to win later on in the evening...  
  
**The Talent Show, Round One...**  
  
"Welcome Friends, Family, and Foes to Hogwarts first annual Talent Show. By special demand I and my brother here have been asked to host the show. I'm Gred by the way and this is Forge..." The Weasley twins went on with the opening comedy skit, but then immediately went to the first category, Dance. The first act was Luna and Michael in a seductive Tango routine, after that the show seemed to move a lot faster until the last category of Bands was up. The Ravenclaw group A.S.N was the first to go since they were going in alphabetical order. But while they were playing, chaos seemed to be going on backstage.  
  
"Nervous! What do you mean you're nervous, we're about to go on in 15 minutes and you're just now getting jitters!" Hermione shouted at a nauseated Ron. "Sorry Hermione, just umm...give me a minute..."Before he could finish his statement he ran for the nearest trash can where he emptied out the contents of his stomach. The rest of the band grouped around him. "Are you ok Ron? Do you need to lie down?" Harry asked looking very concerned for his best mate. Ron nodded his head, and the trio led him to a couch that Hermione had transfigured from a chair. "Ok Harry, you watch over him, and Ginny, can you come and help me?" Hermione directed. Ginny nodded and followed her to a little space between the wall and the makeup area.  
  
"Ginny, do you think this outfit's too much?" she asked as she opened her robe to reveal what she was wearing, Ginny gasped at the sight. Never in her life had she ever seen Hermione Granger, the Golden Girl of Gryffindor in a mini red and black plaid schoolgirl skirt. Her top was black and sleeveless with slashes across her chest that showed off a little cleavage. She also had several spiked bracelets on her wrists and a small silver crucifix on her neck. (A/N: it looks better than it sounds. It's roughly based on an outfit that I saw at Hot Topic.). "Hermione it's absolutely perfect, but here let me do something with your hair and makeup." Hermione put back on the robe as Ginny lead her to the make up chair. "Ok, trust me here, and close your eyes don't open them until I tell you to." Ginny said as Hermione sat down. "Ok, Ginny, I trust you." She closed her eyes, and let Ginny work her magic (literally).  
  
Yet as Ginny was giving her this little quickie makeover they heard the next act go on. "Ok, well now, for our next act is Black Night led by our favorite bouncing white ferret, Draco Malfoy." Malfoy and the band shot Fred and George dirty looks as they began to set up for their performance. Ginny turned back to Hermione. "You know Mione, that Malfoy even though he's a prat is quite gorgeous." "Ginny, what are you getting at?" Hermione asked a little worriedly. "All I'm saying is that maybe you should try to make the best of your detention with him tonight I mean you can just ignore and yet stare at his gorgeous face." Ginny said very dreamily. "Right, Ginny?" "Yes, Mione" but before Hermione could tell Ginny what she wanted to say the sound of Malfoy's voice filled their ears. "Ok, well this song, I wrote late yesterday night, it's called 'Faint'. Then the music started up....  
  
_(Blaise) _

_"I am_

_ A little bit of loneliness _

_A little bit of disregard_

_ A handful of complaints _

_But I can't help the fact _

_That everyone can see these scars I am _

_What I want you to want _

_What I want you to feel _

_But it's like No matter what I do _

_I can't convince you T_

_o just believe this is real _

_So I let go watching you _

_Turn your back like you always do_

_ Face away and pretend that I'm not _

_But I'll be here 'Cause you're all that I got"  
  
(Draco) _

_"I can't feel _

_The way I did before _

_Don't turn your back on me _

_I won't be ignored _

_Time won't heal _

_This damage anymore_

_ Don't turn your back on me _

_I won't be ignored"  
  
(Blaise) _

_"I am _

_A little bit insecure_

_ A little unconfident _

_'Cause you don't understand _

_I do what I can _

_But sometimes I don't make sense _

_I am _

_What you never want to say _

_But I've never had a doubt _

_It's like no matter what I do _

_I can't convince you _

_For once just to hear me out _

_So I let go watching you _

_Turn your back like you always do_

_ Face away and pretend that I'm not _

_But I'll be here 'Cause you're all that I got"  
  
(Draco) _

_"I can't feel _

_The way I did before _

_Don't turn your back on me_

_ I won't be ignored _

_Time won't heal _

_This damage anymore_

_ Don't turn your back on me_

_ I won't be ignored  
  
No!_

_Hear me out now _

_You're gonna listen to me _

_Like it or not Right now  
  
Hear me out now _

_You're going to listen to me _

_Like it or not Right now  
  
I can't feel _

_The way I did before _

_Don't turn your back on me_

_ I won't be ignored  
  
I can't feel _

_The way I did before_

_ Don't turn your back on me _

_I won't be ignored _

_Time won't heal T_

_his damage anymore_

_ Don't turn your back on me _

_I won't be ignored  
  
I can't feel_

_ Don't turn your back on me_

_ I won't be ignored _

_Time won't heal _

_Don't turn your back on me _

_I won't be ignored"  
_  
Hermione and Ginny could here the crowd's wild applause causing both of their stomachs to jump. "Don't worry you guys, We're so much better than them." Harry said as he put an arm around his girlfriend. Ron soon joined them looking a lot better than he did 10 minutes ago. "Wow, Hermione, what did you do? You look awesome." He exclaimed. "Oh yeah, Ginny can I open my eyes now?" she asked hopefully. "Go ahead. We're going to go get our instruments." They walked away as Hermione opened her eyes. To say she was shocked would've been the understatement of the year. She stared in the mirror at the disbelief of her appearance. Her hair was no longer bushy chestnut curls, but it was straight and silky and JET BLACK. She noticed the dark eye make up with light lip gloss and a little jewel located on her right temple. "Ginny, I love you!" she shouted excitedly as she ran hugged Ginny. "You're very welcome. Now let's go out there and kick some seriously Arse!!!!" with that the whole of Serendipity cheered and headed to go onstage.  
  
As they were waiting to be announced the previous band walked by them, and for some reason something in Hermione made her do this, not knowing what really. "Hey Malfoy!" Draco turned to face her. "Great song, I loved it." She said. He just nodded at her and said, "Good luck, Granger." before leaving to join the rest of his band. Harry and Ron just looked at Hermione like she was nuts. But before they could comment they were announced and made their way to the stage. As they were getting ready, Draco decided to stand backstage where he could watch his competition. "Hello, as Fred and George said we are 'Serendipity' and this song was written by Harry Potter and myself, and it's very special to us as a band. It's called 'Bring Me to Life' Hermione looked over at Ginny who began to play the keyboard... (A/N: Bold is Harry, Italics is Hermione, Italics and Bold is both)  
  
_"How can you see into my eyes like open doors? _

_Leading you down into my core; _

_Where I've become so numb. _

_Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold. _

_Until you find it there and lead it back home"  
_  
**(Wake me up!)** _"Wake me up inside!"_

**(I can't wake up)** _"Wake me up inside!"_

**(Save me!)** _"Call my name and save me from the dark."_

**(Wake me up!)** _"Bid my blood to run."_

**(I can't wake up!)** _"Before I come undone"_

**(Save me!)** _"Save me from the nothing I've become."  
_  
_"Now that I know what I'm without, _

_You can't just leave me _

_Breathe into me and make me real _

_Bring me to life."  
_  
**(Wake me up!)** _"Wake me up inside!"_

**(I can't wake up)** _"Wake me up inside!"_

**(Save me!)** _"Call my name and save me from the dark."_

**(Wake me up!)** _"Bid my blood to run."_

**(I can't wake up!)**_ "Before I come undone"_

**(Save me!)** _"Save me from the nothing I've become."  
_  
_"Frozen inside without touch,_

_Without your love darling _

_Only you are the life among the dead"_  
  
**"All of this time I can't believe I couldn't see; **

**Kept in the dark, but you were there in front of me"**

_"I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems;_

_ Got to open my eyes to everything."_

**"Without thought, without a voice, without a soul."**

_**"Don't let me die here."**_

**"There must be something more."**

_"Bring me to life"  
_  
**(Wake me up!)** _"Wake me up inside!"_

**(I can't wake up)** "Wake me up inside!"

**(Save me!)** _"Call my name and save me from the dark."_

**(Wake me up!)**_ "Bid my blood to run."_

**(I can't wake up!)** _"Before I come undone" _

**(Save me!)**_ "Save me from the nothing I've become."  
_  
_"Bring me to life."_

**"I've been livin a lie; **

**There's nothing inside."**

_"Bring me to life."_  
  
After the four Gryffindors finished they couldn't hear anything because the applause was deafening. All the Gryffindors in the audience were now up on their feet cheering. All of this cheering even made Draco jump. He then retreated with his fellow band members on the couches back stage. The Gryffindor band ran backstage and began to hug one another. "That was awesome, let's do it again!" Ron said as he lifted his little sister into a bear hug. "So you're over your stage fright now, mate?" Harry asked quizzically. Ron just smiled in response. "Hermione you were awesome beyond words!" Ginny exclaimed as she and Hermione embraced. "Thanks, we all did excellent, now we've just got to wait for the verdict in 20 minutes." The group then split up to do their thing. Ginny and Hermione left so they could change, and Harry and Ron went over to talk to Neville and Seamus. ..  
  
**20 minutes later...**  
  
Hermione and Ginny emerged from the girl's dressing room looking like themselves again. They soon joined Harry and Ron. Then Professor Dumbledore's voice was heard throughout the Hall. "Will all participants please come onto the stage. We are ready to announce the first eliminations for the competition." Everyone in the show soon filed out onto the stage waiting anxiously for the judges's decision. Professor Dumbledore then stood from his spot again, "Now, you all were wonderful there's no doubt about that but some showed more ability than others so unfortunately we must eliminate one person or group from each category, now when I finish calling your name please exit the stage: Padma & Parvati Patil, Hannah Abbot, Pansy Parkinson, Seth Clark, Roman Caesar, and A.S.N." After he finished calling out the names the two remaining bands both took a deep sigh of relief; while those who were cut made all sorts of exits such as crying, cursing, throwing temper tantrums that sort of thing.  
  
**Detention...**  
  
Soon afterward they were dismissed and Hermione headed down to the dungeons to detention. As she walked into the Potions classroom she spotted a certain platinum blonde Slytherin. "Malfoy." He looked her up and down, _'back to a prude I see'_ seeing that she was in her school uniform again, "Granger." Professor Snape then walked in carrying a mop, broom, and two buckets; one with soap water; the other was empty. "Here you two will clean every inch of my floor until shines like those white teeth of yours Mr. Malfoy. Also, there will be no use of magic so hand over your wands." Both Hermione and Draco gave him their wands very reluctantly and took the equipment. Snape then disappeared into the other Potions lab to continue his work. "Well what do we do now?" Draco asked. "Well obviously, one of us sweeps the floor while, the other mops behind where we just swept." He just nodded and took the mop, and waited for Hermione to start sweeping.  
  
They worked together in a very uncomfortable silence until Hermione decided to start a "civil" conversation, "So Malfoy, what was your inspiration for the song?" He stopped and just stared at her, "Excuse me?" She rolled her eyes and stopped sweeping, "I asked what was your inspiration for your song." "Oh, well actually a lot of stuff, what about you? What was the inspiration for your song? I liked it by the way." Hermione continued sweeping as she answered, "stuff." Malfoy mopped behind her, "well that's vague." She stopped again and this time turned to face him, "It was just as vague as yours."  
  
They then went back to the uncomfortable silence again. "Malfoy?" "What Granger?" Draco asked starting to get annoyed. "Why didn't you hit me?" She turned to face him again as she asked. He stood straight up and placed the broom into the water, "I have my reasons." "And they are?" Now he was really starting to get annoyed with her, "Why are you curious about the reason why I didn't beat the shit out of you?" "Because, you hate me." _'Or so you think.'_ He thought as he replied, "more than you'll ever know." She stood her ground however, "you still haven't answered my question." "Granger, there is more to me that you could ever possibly comprehend."  
  
"Try me." She said trying to get him to open up a little. "Why? So you can go tell all my secrets to your little boyfriends? I don't think so." "You know what Malfoy? I'm trying to be civil here but you're making this really difficult for me so you know, F!# you." Hermione said with an angry glint in her eyes. Draco noticed this immediately, _'you know you are making this difficult and she's obviously trying to be friendly, but look she's getting angry. God she's so hott when she's angry.'_ Draco smirked, "yes, f!# me please." Hermione's eyes went from angry to disgusted, "Bite me!" She turned back to her broom and began sweeping once more, but then all of a sudden she could feel someone teeth biting her shoulder. It wasn't a hard enough bite to break skin, but it was hard enough to hurt. Yet somehow some part of her was actually enjoying being bit that is until she realized who was biting her. "Malfoy get off!" she yelled as she slapped hard on the arm.  
  
"Well, Granger, you told me to bite you, and I did, and you enjoyed it didn't you?" He said as he saw that a slight blush was coming across her cheeks. "You perv." She said trying to keep her composure. Draco stepped closer to her, "Admit it Granger, you liked it and you know you did." His face was so close to hers that she could feel his breath on her lips. She closed her eyes as if waiting for him to close the gap between their lips, but then reality hit her and she pushed him back. "No, I can't! I don't know you! You don't know me! This is way too soon and just, just, just too weird!" she yelled as she pushed past him towards the door. She had to get out of there; this just way was too much. "Hermione!" he called after her, and at hearing her first name she stopped and tried to turn around, but her shoe was caught in a crevice in the stone floor and the floor was slippery from being mopped on and she fell. CRACK!  
  
Hermione screamed as she could feel the pain throbbing in her newly broken bad ankle. Draco ran over beside her, "Hermione! What is it?" he asked not hearing her ankle snap. Hermione had to tell him in between sniffles, "My (sniffle sniffle) ankle's (sniffle sniffle) broken, it hurts (sniffle sniffle) so bad." Draco called for Professor Snape, but clearly he had a spell on the door that didn't let him hear what was going on after Draco's constant yelling for him didn't even make him stir. Draco turned his attention back to the wounded lioness. "Hermione can you stand up?" She nodded and tried, but it only increased the pain so she cried out. So instead of her standing up Draco picked her up in his arms, and started towards the hospital wing. After a few minutes her sniffles had subsided, and she looked up at her "rescuer", "you said my name." He looked down at the beauty in his arms. "yeah?" She just continued to stare at him, "I hate you" she said softly. He just smiled, the first smile he ever gave her, and said softly, "I hate you too." Then Hermione closed her eyes, and buried her head in his chest as they walked (correction as Draco walked) to Madam Pomfrey's feeling as though they may have finally come to an understanding...  
  
A/N: so who's really confused so far? If you are then good, and if you aren't well then good. Oh and yes you can break your ankle by falling on a newly mopped floor cause I almost did once and it wasn't fun. Oh and I wrote this starting at 9 30 p.m and didn't finish it till 2 17 am. So just know that I love you guys enough to do this....so you know what to do...oh and the songs are linkin park's faint and evanescence's bring me to life.


	6. Civil Chatting and a Real Battle

A/N: ok here's chapter 6 after waiting a week or so to update...ok let me warn you guys that this is an "awe" chapter. Chapter 5 was a turning pt. in d/hr's "relationship" and from now on they're nice to one another, but that doesn't mean that others won't be breaking out into fights and such (hmmm foreshadowing maybe). I thank all of you who have been reading and reviewing, I will love you guys forever for not giving up on me...well anyway on to the chapter...(oh and feel free to laugh really hard to this upcoming sappy part even I laughed when I wrote it.)  
  
**Battle of the Bands**

Chapter 6: A Civil Conversation and a Real Battle  
  
**Hospital Wing....**  
  
Hermione woke the next day with a very numb feeling shooting throughout her right leg. She sat up to see a sleeping blonde haired dragon on the end of her bed. She stretched her arms toward the sky and let out a sigh of relief. It was at that moment that she remembered the events of the previous day: the bickering, the almost kiss, the accident, and their exchange of lovingly hateful words. Her morning sigh stirred the handsome Slytherin out of his peaceful slumber. "Hermione," he whispered as he realized that she was awake. "Malfoy, what happened between us last night?" she asked. _'well she's certainly straight to the point. Ok Draco, here goes nothing.' _Draco thought as he stood and sat beside her on the edge of the bed...  
  
"Hermione, honestly, I don't know what happened between us last night. But all I know is that during the events of last night it for me felt like a switch had been flicked, (X-Files reference, I love that show just had to do it.)." Hermione nodded as she knew what he meant, but he continued, "At first all I felt for you was absolute hatred and...if you can believe it, lust, but last night when you pushed me away, I felt something that I have never felt before in my life, and I didn't know why. I felt my heart break, and that's when it hit me, and I thought to myself, _'All though she represents everything I'm supposed to hate, I absolutely cannot hate her at all.'_ That was the moment for the first time in my life that I realized that I loved you. That was when I realized what love was, and I sure as bloody hell wasn't about to let this love pass me by, so I called your name...and then you fell. When I watched you fall, and looked into your eyes and saw the pain in them. All I could think about was making that pain go away, and that night I vowed that I would never cause the pain that was in your eyes that night. That night I dedicated my heart to you, if you'll have it. I love you, Hermione."  
  
Hermione, who had been sitting in wide eyed silence during Draco's profession of love finally spoke, "Malfoy, that has got to be the sappiest thing that I've ever heard in my life, but..." Before Hermione could continue what she had to say Draco's smile turned into a frown and shook his head, "I knew it, I just did, I shouldn't have told you, never trust a Gryffindor with my feelings. Go ahead, mock me! Who gives a shit!" Draco stood to leave, but Hermione's little but firm hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back down,  
  
"Malfoy, you didn't let me finish, yes what you said was completely sappy, and corny, but I'm touched, I really am, and I can tell that what you've said came from here." she placed her hand on the area of his chest over his heart, and then continued, "But Malfoy, after all these years of taunts and cheers, and more recently physical fights, how do I know that I can believe what you're saying is not a lie? How do I know that I can trust you?"

Draco looked at Hermione and smiled, "Honestly, Mione, you can't trust a single word I'm saying, or at least not right now...but maybe if we could get to know one another better then maybe I can earn your trust." "Well Malfoy, first of all it's Hermione to you until I say otherwise. Then secondly this getting know each other better isn't going to sit well Ron and Harry, and I don't need them to be angry with me and all, especially since we are a band. And I know that this isn't going to sit well with either your Slytherin buddies, the whole school for that matter, or your father."  
  
Once Hermione finished Draco placed a comforting hand on top of her hands, and said, "Hermione, have you forgotten that we're Head Boy and Girl? We can just get to know each other in our common room, and while we're in public we can keep up our pretenses of absolute loathing. Then when you're ready we can tell everyone about "us." Pothead and Weasel," Hermione gave him a dirty look telling him to correct himself, "I mean Potter and Weasley and the little Weasley, and the rest of the school doesn't have to know right now. As for my father, he's in Azkaban probably on the verge of hanging himself I hope, so I don't really care what he has to say, and my fellow Slytherins all fear me for some strange reason (at this fact Hermione raised an eyebrow) so they wouldn't dare do or say anything to me about it. So tonight in our common room at say 10 30 we should meet and speak awhile?"  
  
Hermione only nodded her response. Draco grinned from ear to ear. He then picked up her hand and then kissed it gently. Soon they sat in an air of silence for about a minute when Hermione spoke, "Malfoy, I think we just had a decent and civil conversation." Hermione smiled big when Draco feigned shock, "By golly, Ms. Molly, I think Ms. Granger's on to something." She gently slapped his arm at his attempt of mockery and sarcasm. ..  
  
Soon Madam Pomfrey came to see the two Heads. "Ms. Granger you are now free to return to the dormitories, but you're leg is going to remain numb for the rest of the day until your ankle bones have set properly. So if you will Mr. Malfoy please help Ms. Granger stand while I get her a crutch." Pomfrey disappeared. Hermione placed an arm around Draco's neck while he placed an arm around her waist. In a matter of seconds Hermione was now standing on both legs leaning on Draco for support. Pomfrey appeared again this time with a crutch in hand. She handed it to Hermione, "Thank you, Madam Pomfrey." She and Draco were soon heading out of the hospital wing until Madam Pomfrey's voice stopped them, "Oh and Mr. Malfoy, Ms Granger, please tell your friends to stop making such a fuss. I could hear them all the way down the hall." Draco and Hermione looked at Madam Pomfrey then at each other, "uh oh." ....  
  
**The Corridor down the Hall from the Hospital Wing...**  
  
"I bet Draco laughed in her face when your stupid Mudblood of a friend fell." Goyle said taunting Ron, Harry, and Ginny. "YOU TELL THAT PUREBLOODED FERRET TO KEEP HIS FILTHY PAWS OFF HERMIONE!!!" bellowed Ron at the small group of taunting Slytherins. "It's not his fault Weasley if that Mudblood is a klutz. So stop blaming Draco!!!!" Crabbe fired back. By this time Harry and Ginny were having a time restraining the tall and lanky red head, "Don't ever call her that again or I swear on all your bloody parents's lives that I will beat you into a freakin bloody pulp!!!" Crabbe pointed a chubby finger at Ron, "You better watch who you're threatening or it's the Mudblood who's going to get it!" At that moment, instead of Ron lashing out at him, it was Harry and Ginny. They both had him on the floor in a matter of seconds with him begging for help...  
  
Blaise then moved to help, but Ron tacked him to the floor and they began to wrestle. Goyle came up behind Ginny, and yanked her beautiful scarlet hair causing her to cry out. She immediately kneed her attacker in his nut sack (if he has any), and then dropped kicked him while he was on the floor, (Hey she grew up with 6 older brothers; she was bound to learn something in protecting herself.). Crabbe had finally stood up to kick Harry, but Harry was quicker and leg swiped him causing him to fall back down to the floor. Soon there was a full out physical war between Gryffindor and Slytherin, a real battle of the bands. It was Blaise vs. Ron, Crabbe vs. Harry, and Ginny vs. Goyle. Harry and Ron had punched their enemies one last time before they heard two people shouting, "ENOUGH!!!"....  
  
Six pairs of eyes went from the opposition and landed on Draco, and a crutch ridden Hermione. They scrambled back to their feet, and to their normal sides. Silence filled the air for 3 minutes until, "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR FxxxIN' MINDS!?!?" Hermione yelled at her group of friends; Ron was about to explain, but was interrupted, "I don't care what it was about or why it happened or who started it. Do you know that if you were caught that we could've been thrown out of the competition!!! 60 points from Gryffindor!" they started to groan, "but Mione," "No 'but Miones' either now I want all us to retire to Gryffindor Tower, NOW!!!" Ron, Harry, and Ginny were about to protest, but decided against it and headed back to their common room. The Slytherins had started to snicker as the trio left, but Draco shot them a look, "Don't think you guys aren't in trouble, just like she said you could've gotten us kicked out of the competition, and we do want to win don't we? And like she said I don't care who started it and what not, but you've lost Slytherin 60 pts as well." They're faced that were once snickering fell into deep frowns. "Now go and report back to Slytherin House, and I mean NOW!" without a second of hesitation the trio of Slytherins retreated.  
  
Draco then turned to Hermione, "So what do you think that was all about?" She returned Draco's gaze, "Probably Ron and Harry thought you pushed me or something, and they were just defending my honor." Draco made a big 'O' with his mouth, and Hermione laughed at the sight of this it was pretty funny looking. "What? Is there something on me?" Draco asked. "No, there's nothing, I just like the expression on Crabbe, Goyle, and Zabini's faces when you punished them, it was classic." She covered. Draco just smirked and nodded his head, "yes, and I compliment you on the way you handled your comrades." "Well, I may have been able to get them to leave, but now I have to go to Gryffindor Tower and do some damage control, like in the fact that you didn't push me down or anything like that."

Draco laughed lightly at the thought of them thinking that he had done something like that, "Well then I guess, I will see you later tonight then?" Hermione nodded, but before she left, she kissed Draco on the cheek. "Thanks." She then turned and hobbled her way down to Gryffindor House. Draco just stared at her walking, and placed the tips of his fingers on the spot on his face that had been blessed with her lips. After she disappeared turning down the hall Draco headed towards the Head dormitories. Little did they know that this little scene had been witnessed by a pair of sparkling sapphire eyes...  
  
A/N: ok, well there you have it. Next chapter will be Draco and Hermione's "date" and the days after and the second round. And I haven't decided so I thought that you could help me, the second round should the bands do their slow songs or rap/dance first, I can't decide...You know what to do....


	7. Explanations and Delayed Apologies

Ok: well here's chapter 7...I'm sorry it took so long, but I've been having a horrible deal of writer's block...this chapter is shorter than I wanted it to be, but my buddy talked me into splitting this chapter into two....so here's the first part...Also I want to thank all of my loyal reviewers, I love all of you...Hope I don't let you down...  
  
Disclaimer: (Insert disclaimer from chapter 1)  
  
**Battle of the Bands**

Chapter 7: Explanations and Delayed Apologies  
  
After Draco left in the opposite direction of Hermione Professor Dumbledore let out a slight chuckle at what he had just witnessed. _'This is wonderful. House unity is definitely close at hand. I must tell Minerva of this wonderful progress.'_ Dumbledore thought as he went to find Professor McGonagall. When he reached the door of McGonagall's classroom he knocked it gently consecutively three times.  
  
"Come in Albus," Minerva said in her usual tone of voice. Dumbledore entered the classroom to see the Professor/Deputy Headmistress grading essays. "Minerva, I've come to tell you of a fight that has occurred between Mr. Malfoy's and Miss Granger's bands." Minerva completely stopped everything and looked at Dumbledore, "Another fight? What must we do to get those two to stop their rivalry?!?" McGonagall exasperated putting a hand on her head.  
  
"Now Now Minerva I said that their bands were in the fight not Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy themselves." Dumbledore said comfortingly. "You mean those two actually weren't fighting with one another?" "Yes, Minerva, in fact it was they who stopped the fight. They seemed to work quite harmoniously together. They both took 60 points from their Houses." McGonagall stared at Dumbledore in utter disbelief, "You mean..." "Yes, Minerva even Mr. Malfoy took points from his House and willingly too."  
  
McGonagall stood up from her chair, and walked over to Dumbledore, "so Draco and Hermione were actually getting along. This plan of yours is actually working, Albus?" "Quite, they are getting along quite nicely. In fact I had another idea," Minerva raised an eyebrow at Dumbledore, "Another idea?" Dumbledore just smile, "Yes, Minerva, I thought about that detention you gave Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger, and I thought that as a reward fro their progress and punishment to their bands that we could give their detention to..."  
  
**Gryffindor Common Room...**  
  
"Harry, Ron, Ginny!!!! I've got to talk to you!" Hermione shouted as she wobbled her way into the Common Room. She took a seat next to Harry, "Mione, let us explain our actions before you give us another lecture. Malfoy's cronies were threatening your safety and so we lashed out. Similar to how you lashed out last week when Malfoy threatened Ron's and my safety, so it would be hypocritical for you to lecture us about fighting when you yourself were caught fighting for the same reason." Harry breathlessly finished as Ron and Ginny nodded in agreement.  
  
Hermione opened her mouth to retort, but she closed it when she realized that he was right, "You're right Harry, but that was between me and Malfoy and not a huge group. Just imagine if the six of you had gotten caught by McGonagall or worse Snape. They would've thrown our sorry arses as well as the Slytherin's out of the competition, and I don't know about you guys, but I want to win this thing." The band looked at their front singer with admiration at her last few sentences. Then Ron spoke, "Ok, fine, we won't fight them again unless we absolutely have to, but now I just want to know what really happened? Did Malfoy push you down? Did you guys get into another fight and you fell accidentally? What?"  
  
All eyes were now staring intently at Hermione, "ok well we did get into a verbal row, and I decided to walk out of the detention, but as I was going he said something, and it made me stop. I tried to turn around but my shoe was caught in a crevice in the floor and it was also slippery from Malfoy's mopping, and I fell. Snape couldn't hear anything so he couldn't help me so Malfoy carried me all the way to the hospital wing." Hermione finished. They all appeared to believe her story, but then Ginny asked, "Mione, what did Malfoy say that had such a great impact that made you stop?"  
  
The two boys turned their attention from the petite red head to the petite brunette, "Yeah, Mione, what did that slimy git say?" Harry asked. _'ok think quick you can't tell them what he really said that would provoke too many questions.' _She thought, "I don't remember guys, I honestly don't remember, but I know that it was something very unMalfoy like." The boys accepted Hermione's answer, but Ginny didn't seem to buy it. Nonetheless she said nothing.  
  
Soon a discussion about Quidditch broke out between Harry, and Ron. Ginny and Hermione began to talk about her and Harry's relationship. Then the conversation drifted somehow to the upcoming round of the talent show, "You know Dumbledore has made it a requirement that each band's song for the next round is of a slow tempo, and Mione I don't know if you've noticed but all of our songs are fast or moderate in tempo. The second round is in six days, what are we going to do?" Ginny now stared at the front lead in anticipation of an answer, "Don't worry Gin, I'll come up with something, and we will be fine."  
  
Before they could finish their discussion Hedwig flew through a window and landed gracefully on Harry's shoulder. Harry petted his beloved owl as he read the parchment, "What?!?! Dumbledore gave us Hermione's detention!!!" Ron snatched the paper from Harry and then looked at everyone wide eyed, "How? Why?" Ron asked. "Well if you read to the end of the letter you would know that apparently our fight was seen and reported to Dumbledore, and because it was broken up by our very own we have Hermione's detention instead of her."  
  
Ginny said after reading the letter she took from Ron. Hermione stood in shock then finally opened her mouth, "you guys, I'm sorry." Harry just shrugged his shoulders, "it's alright because at least I'll have some more quality time with my girlfriend," He put his arm around Ginny and kissed her forehead, and then Ron nudged him in the stomach, "oh and I'll have more quality time with one of my best friends, but most importantly you won't have to suffer another detention with Malfoy." Harry added, and Ron nodded in agreement. Hermione, too nodded, and checked her watch, 10:21, it read. "Well, umm, I best be going I've got some homework that needs to be finished." Hermione said as she grabbed her crutch. The trio nodded at their departing friend, "oh hey Mione when do you want to get together to rehearse for the second round?" Ginny asked. "Oh after you three's quidditch practice on Tuesday." Then Hermione exited to head for her "date."  
  
**Head Common Room...**  
  
Draco took one last look at himself in the mirror. He ran his long slender fingers through his rugged hair. Taking a glance at the clock on the mantle that read, 10:27, Draco began pacing the room giving himself a pep talk. "Ok Draco relax, it's just a get together with Hermione. Oh God three minutes left. What should I say to her? What should we talk about? Oh shit I don't know. Maybe I should apologize about the past or maybe I should tell her the reason why I couldn't..."  
  
"Couldn't what?" Draco turned around to see Hermione as she entered the common room. "Oh um nothing, you're right on time, please have a seat." Draco said as he motioned her towards the loveseat. As Hermione gently lowered herself onto the seat, Draco pulled a small table in front of Hermione. She looked at him confusedly, "umm Malfoy, I thought we were just going to chat." Draco pulled up a seat on the opposite end of the table. "Well, I thought that we could get to know one another while playing a game of wizard's chess."  
  
"Ok, but just so you know I'm not really good at this game, Ron can beat me in 4 moves." Hermione said as she took off her outer robe, loosened her tie, and rolled up her sleeves. "It's alright, and since I'm white and I move first how about you talk about yourself first. Pawn to H3." The pawn moved to his commanded spot. "Oh ok, well what do you want to know? Pawn to D7." Draco looked at Hermione, and smiled, "tell me anything and everything." "Alright, well 17 years ago, my parents decided they wanted to have a baby and..." Hermione stopped when Draco held a hand up, "ok Hermione I didn't mean exactly everything. Knight to G8." The knight's horse stomped on Hermione's pawn; crushing it into smithereens. "Well, my name is Hermione Jane Granger and I was born September 19th, 1987. My parents are Sarah and Brian Granger. I attended a muggle elementary school, and then I got my letter, and I came here, and you know the rest... So, what about you?" Hermione moved one of her pawns that stabbed Draco's knight.  
  
"My name is Draco Aidan Malfoy, and I was born June 8th 1987. My parents are Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy. I was tutored in certain arts before I got my letter, and came to Hogwarts." Soon they began to talk more about their childhoods, what they want to do when they Hogwarts, and such. They laughed at the stories they shared and jokes they made. Then Hermione just had to ask, "Malfoy, do you really hate my kind, muggle borns I mean?" Draco winced slightly at her question, "well it's complicated...but to answer your question, no I don't hate muggle borns."  
  
Hermione looked at Draco, "I'm glad you don't, and check." Draco looked down as Hermione's Queen was ready to stab his King. "Hermione, do you hate me?" "I did, but now that I'm starting to actually get to know you I don't think I can say that I do anymore, but I still haven't forgotten the way you treated me and my friends for the last six years. It hurts, but I think I can forgive you eventually." Draco stared at the chessboard thinking of where to move, "Don't say you can forgive me yet when I haven't even apologized yet. I'm not going to say I'm sorry right now because I want to do it in a special way."  
  
"And, in what way is that?" Draco gave her a playful smirk, "You'll have to wait and see, but anyway it's getting late. So I think that I will retire for the evening sense we do have class tomorrow. It's been fun, we should do this again. Goodnight Hermione." Draco stood up and kissed Hermione on the forehead and headed towards his room. "Wait, Malfoy, we haven't finished the game." Hermione called out to him. Draco stopped and turned around, "Bishop to E2." The Bishop stood diagonally from Hermione's king. Whose sword fell to the ground.  
  
"Checkmate"  
  
A/N: ok ok, well this wasn't my favorite chapter, but it sets it up for the next chapter which will be the span of a few days therefore there will be more lovable Draco/Hermione moments, and the second round of the talent show...I am not a chess player so I don't know if my commands are accurate, but oh well....And I know that Draco and Hermione's date wasn't that long, but don't worry there will be other moments...so until then


	8. It was the Best Thing He Ever Did

A/N: not much to say except that.... I LOVE ALL OF YOU!!!! THANKS FOR ALL OF THE SUPPORT AND AT THE END OF THIS STORY THERE WILL PROBABLY BE A LONG THANK YOU LIST! Oh and I don't know when Draco's real birthday is so I just used mine...with the chapter  
  
Disclaimer: (you guys know what goes here so from now I'm not putting up a disclaimer)  
  
**Battle of the Bands**

Chapter 8: It was the Best Thing He Ever Did  
  
**Monday Morning in the Great Hall....**  
  
"This sucks!!! Why is Dumbledore making us do a slow song?!?!" Ron yelled as Ginny told him and Harry about the requirement for the second round of the talent show. "Yeah, come on you guys we've never even written anything in a slow rhythm before!!!" whined Harry. Hermione and Ginny just rolled their eyes at this, and the Ginny spoke, "Oh come off it. Have guys forgotten that you two have us." She said as she put her arm around Hermione. "Exactly, Ginny and I are working on it. I'm going to come up with the music and Ginny is going to come up with the lyrics, and then we'll collaborate. So don't worry, we're going to be alright and tomorrow we'll just practice what we have, but by Thursday we should have everything together alright?" Hermione said as the two red heads and raven haired boy nodded their head in agreement.  
  
"So Hermione, did you get that homework finished?" Ginny asked. For a moment Hermione looked at her like she was sixes and sevens (crazy and nuts), but shook off the expression as she remembered her excuse from yesterday, "oh yeah, it was really simple." The two boys seemed oblivious to look Hermione had given Ginny, but Ginny on the other once again seemed to notice something odd. Gin was going to comment about it this time, but as she opened her mouth, an origami bird flew in front Hermione and landed on her plate. Hermione opened the bird (that still sounds kinda weird even though it's paper) and read its contents...  
  
_Hermione,  
  
I just wanted to drop a note to say good morning and that I had such a great time with you last night. Also wanted to know if you wanted to meet me in the library during Study period?  
  
_Before Hermione could continue reading she heard Harry scoff behind her, "Who the hell does he think he is calling you that?" Hermione once again looked like he had gone bonkers, but turned back to the letter.  
  
_Oh I thought I'd let you know...that if anyone else reads this besides you it'll look like a regular hate letter, calling you this and that...And judging by the scoffing of your buddies I guessed right in that they would read this as well. Well anyway...I'll meet you in the library later...See you in potions...  
  
Draco A. Malfoy_

"Gawd, Mione, if you want us to we'll go beat the shit out Malfoy right now we will." Ron said as he and Harry started to crack their knuckles. "It's ok; I can fight my own battles and besides remember what we talked about yesterday. No fighting unless you absolutely must. Anyway we need to go; we don't want to be late for potions." Mione gathered her books, and after Harry gave Ginny a quick kiss (much to Ron's disgust; come on who wants to watch their best friend kiss their sister?) the trio headed out...  
  
Potions went as on as usual could they really expect anything different. Professor Snape took 15 points from Gryffindor when Neville for once in life got a potion right all on his own because he assumed that Hermione helped him. "Miss Granger, you need to learn when to stick your know-it-all nose in someone else's business and when to not; 15 points from Gryffindor." The Gryffindors groaned as the Slytherins, but Hermione had enough of his pompous antics, and decided to get that stick out of his arse (not literally). Hermione stood up, "well you Professor need to learn how to judge good work when you see it."  
  
All the groaning and snickering stopped immediately at Hermione's defiance. "Miss Granger, I highly advise to refrain yourself before I take more points." Snape dictated as he gave her a deathly stare. "Well Professor I highly advise you to take that stick that you've got rammed so far up your arse before I report to Dumbledore your mistreatment of Gryffindors because of your own personal grudges!" All the Gryffindors were cheering for Hermione, but were silenced at the smack that Snape gave Hermione's face. "Get out of my classroom Granger!" "Yes, Professor, I'm sorry." Hermione muttered softly as she grabbed her stuff and ran.  
  
Everyone (including Slytherins) looked at the Professor in total shock that he actually hit a student; especially since she's Head Girl. "Back to work NOW!" Harry and Ron looked at one another, and then back at the door hoping Hermione was alright. Across from them in equal shock was the Slytherin Prince who up until that moment held the utmost respect for Snape. Draco finished his potion then set on Snape's desk; he picked up his stuff then ran out the door. The class once again was shocked, but this time by Draco's sudden actions. Harry and Ron decided to follow suit after placing their potions on the professor's desk. ..  
  
Harry and Ron searched all over for her, but she was no where to be found. They soon went on to History of Magic, and decided that they would just wait until lunch to find her. Little did they know that their distraught friend could be found outside up in her favorite tree by the Great Lake. _'Good going dumb arse...now Gryffindor has probably lost close to all of its points. You're going to land in detention for the rest of the year. Your badge will probably be taken from you, and you, Harry, Ron, and Gin will probably be thrown out of the competition.' _"Could this day get any better?" She asked herself as she buried her head in her knees, "Well I could think of a few ways it could get worse." A voice said...  
  
Hermione looked up to Draco on his broom next to her. "Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Draco climbed on his broom onto the large branch that Hermione currently occupied, "Well isn't it obvious?" Hermione smiled at his slightly complimentary question, but she winced because of the particularly large bruise forming from where Snape made contact with her skin. Draco noticed this and moved closer to see it. He reached out to move a strand of her hair out of the way, "Malfoy don't look at it."  
  
"Hermione I'm sorry that he did that. It's was completely out of line," Hermione interrupted him, "well I was out of line by what I said." "That may be true, but one it was bloody brilliant. I've never seen anyone stand up to him, not even a Slytherin, and two, although what you said was out of line even though he deserved it, he still shouldn't have hit you. Now hold still." Draco whipped out his wand and pointed it at her face and healed the dark purplish bruise. "There all better." He kissed her cheek. "Thanks Dr. Malfoy." She said happily as he enveloped her in a very warm embrace.  
  
Hermione enjoyed the feel of his arms around her. She noticed that it was as if they fit together like a puzzle. "Malfoy, can we stay like this?" Draco looked at her in slight confusion, "what do you mean?" "I mean can we stay right here in each other's arms?" Draco smirked lightly, "Well we could, but then we'll probably either lose balance or the wind will knock us out of this tree, and then we won't be able to hold each other like again." Hermione chuckled at this, "come on let's go down and sit." Draco nodded and climbed back on to his broom, and that's when he realized that Hermione didn't have a broom with her.  
  
"Hermione, how did you get up here?" "I climbed." Draco looked down as the ground then back at her, "well how about you fly down with me?" he said slightly uneasy at the thought of Hermione climbing down this at least 35 ft. drop. On the other hand Hermione looked uneasy at Draco's broom, "I don't like flying." "Don't worry I won't let you fall." Draco extended his hand to her as she cautiously climbed on the broom in front of him.  
  
The descent was very slow for Hermione's sake; and as soon as they landed she hurriedly got off. "Ugh, I hate flying." She grumbled as she took a seat by the lake. "It's not so bad though you must admit." Draco said. At this moment he decided to step back and look at Hermione from where he was standing. The wind blew through her soft chestnut hair in the early December breeze, and her slightly tanned skin seemed to radiate along with the sun. In other words at this moment Draco was just in awe of her. She wasn't the most beautiful girl he had seen in his life, but there was just an air of beauty and sexiness that radiated from her that attracted him to her even more.  
  
"No I guess flying isn't so bad." Hermione's voice broke Draco out of reverie. He took a seat next to her as they looked at the lake in silence. Hermione broke the silence, "Malfoy, did you know that you could give Ron a run for his money at chess?" Draco thought of joke he could say about that but decided against it, "Nope, maybe I'll challenge him one day." Hermione smiled at him, "Now that is a game that I would pay to see." They both laughed at this, but soon silence fell between them again.  
  
It was Draco this time who decided to break the silence, "So what's it like to have everything?" Hermione looked at him perplexed, "what do you mean everything?" Hermione who had been lying down propped her head up with her forearm. "Well, what's it's like to have friends, and a family who love you and would do anything for you?" Hermione completely sat up now at his question, "well, it wasn't always like this I mean with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Before I came to Hogwarts I was the social outcast at my old school because people were jealous of my high marks, and nobody wanted to hang out with the dork. So my parents were my best friends up until about the end of October of first year. That's when Harry and Ron came into the picture. We became inseparable after the incident with the troll, and then Ginny came along in fourth year. But you must have several friends, I mean, I thought Slytherins stick together?"  
  
"Well I guess, I could say that I do have one friend, and that's Blaise, but I don't know the reason for why he's my friend. It could be because of who are families are so it's expected of us to be friends or if it's because he genuinely likes me, but I'd go with the first explanation. My parents aren't any better, my father has hated me since the day I was born, and my mother couldn't give a rat's arse. I don't think I've ever heard them say 'I love you' once in my whole life, and I hate them for it, but I try not to dwell on it as it'll make me more bitter than I already am. You're very lucky. Just remember this: love your loved ones with all that you are, appreciate them like there is no tomorrow, because you will never realize what you've got until it's gone. Never let them go, ok?" Draco finished in a slightly sad tone.  
  
Hermione noticed this as she responded, "Ok I won't let them go ever, and," she pulled Draco into a tight yet warm hug, "I won't let you go either." She whispered in his ear. His grip tightened around her waist at her words. She pulled away a little to look in his eyes. She couldn't believe what she saw, but she actually saw his stunning silver/blue eyes water. "And I to you." He said as one single tear escaped his eyes. Hermione wiped it away with her thumb, and before they knew it their faces when leaning very close to one another, and right before their lips touched...  
  
**RING DING RING DING!!!!**  
  
Hermione and Draco pulled away at the sound of the lunch bell (I know Hogwarts doesn't have a bell system, but for this fic they do.). "I guess it's time for lunch, oh and I won't be able to meet you in the library as imagine that I'll be called to Dumbledore's office to explain myself. "It's all right...I'll see you tonight, but for now let's just go to lunch." Draco said as he took Hermione's hand. Together they walked hand in hand to the front of the Great Hall and separated; still trying to keep up pretenses. Hermione sat with Harry, Ron, and Ginny as usual. Harry and Ron handed her the notes they took, and studied them. Soon they all started to talk about the upcoming Quidditch match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. The rest of the day passed by in a blur for Hermione that is until she received a note later a dinner...  
  
_Miss Granger,  
  
Miss Granger I have been informed by Professor Snape of what happened in class today, and I must admit that he had it coming. But nonetheless I have to give some sort of punishment, and I was going to give you two weeks worth of detention, until a student brought to my attention what Snape had done to you in response of your defiance. I have talked to Snape who has told me the complete truth now. So I will not be giving you two weeks of detention, but you must write a 3 foot long essay on why students must not be defiant against teachers and 50 points will be taken from Gryffindor. Also Professor Snape will no longer be a judge in the competition as now his judging will be biased. Good day and the essay will be due on Wednesday to Professor Snape.  
  
Professor Dumbledore _

_Hogwarts Headmaster  
_  
Hermione was highly agitated at the letter that she just crumpled it up and threw it on the table, "I'm heading for bed see you guys tomorrow night." She said as she made her way out of the Great Hall. Harry picked up the note and read it then handed it to Ron and Gin. They all just shook their heads sadly as Hermione left. It's not that she minded doing an essay or anything; she was just perturbed at the fact that Snape omitted the fact that he hit her. _'Well did you really expect any different Mione?'_ "I guess not." She said aloud. For the next hour and a half she wrote out the essay then plopped in her bed and fell asleep. Dreaming of only one thing....Draco...  
  
**Thursday: Gryffindor Common Room**  
  
Nothing interesting really happened on Tuesday or Wednesday. Hermione had turned in her essay a day early, and avoided Snape the rest of the day. Draco was busy with Quidditch and band practice so the only time they talked to each other was when they chatted for 15 minutes before heading to bed. Also Harry, Ron, and Ginny were busy with Quidditch practice that their meeting on Tuesday was very short, but long enough to let Harry know that Ginny was going to teach him the piano part for the song since she was doing the violin part, and well she obviously can't play two instruments at once. Hermione was worried about Harry learning to play a whole new instrument that had such a major part in the song, but Ginny was right. Harry's a quick learner, so she would just have to have faith, and worry about the vocal range she'd have to display. This song was a lot higher than she was used to, but she was absolutely convinced she could do it. Tonight they were to practice the whole song...  
  
Upon request the rest of Gryffindor House settled in the common room to listen to the new song. The band wanted to get their opinion on what should be done better and whatnot. They played it with maybe one hitch, but the rest was flawless. The other Gryffindors were absolutely stunned at the set of lungs that Hermione has, and offered a few little tips then they dispersed for the night. Leaving the band to rehearse a few more times before deciding they were ready. The boys headed for bed, and two girls talked for a moment, "so you think you're ready Mione?" Ginny asked. "Well, it's a stretch in my range, but I think I'll have down pat at show, what do you think we wear?" Soon the girls were talking another 20 minutes before coming up with the perfect couture (I think that word's hysterical). Shortly there after the two girls parted for sleep...  
  
**Friday: The Library...**  
  
Hermione was just finishing her weekend homework when someone tapped her shoulder, "Granger." Smiling inwardly she stood up and turned to face Draco, "Malfoy." He smirked and stepped closer to her, "I just wanted to wish you good luck about tomorrow, and maybe tomorrow you'll be able to offer your forgiveness." Hermione just cocked an eyebrow at him, "Oh really? Well good luck to you too, and I'll be looking for your apology." He bent down and whispered in her ear, "You don't have to look, just hear." He then placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, and then, "Draco, what are you doing with the enemy!?!?" Blaise yelled as he, Crabbe, and Goyle came towards him.  
  
"Nothing, it's called intimidation. We are after competing her tomorrow, so a little intimidation might help." Draco explained lamely. "You couldn't intimidate us even if you tried. You F#$cking Ferret" Ginny said as she, Ron, and Harry came up behind Hermione as they noticed the Slytherins ganging on her. Hermione looked sharply at little red head, "Language Gin." "Sorry, Mione. You know what let's just go." Ginny said as she started to pull Harry and Ron away before they kick some arse. Blaise now decided to pick a petty name calling fight now, "Yeah, you take Pothead, Weasel, and the Mudblood before..." "DON'T CALL HER THAT!!!" Everyone's eyes wandered over to who shouted and they all landed on Draco. Inwardly Draco started to panic, "Um...I mean don't call her that because then we'll just get into another fight, and then well get thrown out and Slytherin does not need anymore problems." Hermione tried to give Draco a furtive little smile, but it was caught by one of the red heads. Soon the bands decided to head to their respective common rooms and rehearse....  
  
**Gryffindor Common Room...**  
  
"That's was awesome!!! I think that we may win this thing!" Hermione exclaimed as she hugged the rest of the band. "Now, Mione, what would make you doubt us?" Ron asked jokingly. The band also pulled out their outfits for tomorrow except for Hermione, Ginny wouldn't let her. "Gin, we want to see what she's wearing so you know we'll match." Harry said. Ginny just shook her head, "Nope, you're not seeing it because I want it to be a surprise, but you guys do indeed match so don't worry." Hermione just laughed at Gin's actions; then she picked up her stuff, said goodnight, and headed out. Little did Hermione realize that she left her arithmancy book..  
  
**Head Common Room...**  
  
Hermione walked in the common room to find Draco on couch reading silently. She just admired how calm and peaceful he looked and what...he's wearing glasses?!?! _'He looks really good with glasses.' _She thought. The glasses weren't like Harry's they were rectangle with curved edges, and a silver frame. They really did make his face look really good. She shook her head to focus her thoughts and walked over to him. "So you wear glasses?" She asked bringing him out of his concentration. "Yup, my reading glasses." He said still looking at his book. "You look good with glasses." When she said this was when he looked up at her, "why thank you my lady." "So what are you reading?" Hermione asked curiously. "The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King" he answered.  
  
"Oh I've been wanting to finish that one; I'm on the Scourging of the Shire, oof!" As Hermione had been talking Draco decided to pull her down in front of him; Hermione's back was now against Draco's chest as they lay on the couch together. "You're in luck, that's the chapter I'm fixing to start." He said as he turned the page. "Oh well then read to me then." She jokingly demanded. "Don't worry I intend to." Hermione shifted a little bit to get comfortable, and the Draco began reading. It was late though, and Hermione really tried but the rhythmic beating of his heart, and his soothing voice made it really hard to stay awake, so in effect Hermione fell asleep. Draco's noticed this and kissed her head, but continued to read; that is until he began to feel drowsy. He fell completely asleep as he said his last line for the evening, "It was the best thing he ever did." The Serpent and the Lioness were sleeping peacefully, and content in each other's arms...  
  
They were sleeping so soundly that the opening of the portrait door didn't stir them. Had they heard it they would have disentangled themselves from the very compromising position that the red head found them in. The surprised red head placed Hermione's Arithmancy book on the table and walked out of the room...The red head knew that tomorrow they would chat...  
  
(Now I was going to end it here, but I'm nice and I'm going to keep going.)  
  
**The Talent Show: Round Two...**

(Regular=Fred, italics=George)

"Welcome back"

_"For"_

"Round"

_"Two"_

"We are.."

"_Gred_ **and** Forge"  
  
Fred and George once again returned as the hosts for the show. They pulled off another comical skit for the audience and then introduced the first act. "Now here for the first act in the first category: dance: Luna Lovegood and Michael the "Jerk" Corner will be giving us a fast pace swing dance to Jump Jivin'." Luna and Michael then took centerstage and did an impressive show of the swing. As they were dancing Ron was looking from backstage at Luna, admiring how cute she looked. His trance was interrupted however, "So you like Luna? I never would've thought." Ron's little sister said. "Oh hush up Gin, I don't like Luna." "Well if you didn't like Luna then why do you turn beet red whenever I say Luna. HA! Proved my point!" before Ron could deny the obvious anymore, Ginny left to go find Hermione.  
  
As Ginny was searching for the brunette; she bumped into her boyfriend, "Hey love, are you ready?" Harry asked kissing her hand gently. "Oh yeah I'm ready, but I was wondering if you could talk to Ron." "Nervous again?" "Yeah, but not because of the show; he likes Luna, but he can't admit, I need you to help him admit it." Ginny said. "Ok." "Really? Thanks you're the best!" She kissed Harry on the lips and then left again to find Hermione. As she was still looking she could see Harry go up to Ron, "So you like Luna?" Harry obviously scared Ron when he said that because he jumped and then shouted, "WOULD PEOPLE PLEASE STOP DOING THAT!" Ron was lucky that no one in the audience heard him because they we're all clapping for Luna and Michael. Luna passed by, and Ron decided to say something, "Oh umm..eh a ...great job..Luna." Luna turned around and gave Ron a hug, "oh thanks Ronald. Good luck to you, I'll be watching." Luna then placed a kiss on his cheek, and bounced off somewhere; leaving Ron completely stunned and scarlet in color. "And you don't like Luna?" Harry asked as he started laughing, "Oh shut up Harry."  
  
Walking all over backstage; Ginny was still in pursuit of Hermione. Then she saw Draco, and decided to mess with him a little bit. "Malfoy, have you seen Hermione?" Draco looked at Ginny annoyingly, "No, why would I know where Granger is anyway?" Ginny just put on her innocent look, "Oh I don't know, you two just seem so I don't know _close_ lately." Draco was starting to panic on the insides again, but decided to play it cool, "Me and Granger? Please, why would I waste my breath on her?" "I don't know, but if you do, it might be the best thing you ever did." And with that Ginny took her leave. Draco just went back to reading his book, and muttered something about strange Weasley women.  
  
**20 minutes later...**  
  
Hermione was still no where to be found, and now the band started to get worried as the next act was Malfoy's band. "Now the next and last category for the evening is the Band category." George said. "Yes tonight the two bands will be serenading us with a ballad so please if you feel like pulling out a lighter or waving your arms in the air please do so by all means." Fred said as they heard a few cheers from the audience of students. "Ok now for our first band we have the Slytherins very own Black Night!" The audience clapped as Draco, and the rest filed out onto the stage. As they were putting everything in place, Ron, Harry and Ginny were freaking out, "Where is Mione, we can't do this without her." Ron was panicking.  
  
"You can't do what without me?" The trio turned around to see Hermione, and all three's jaws dropped. "Hermione you look absolutely gorgeous!" Harry exclaimed. Hermione did indeed look stunning in a satin silver halter dress that had an A line cut, but in the back her entire back was exposed save for the two strings that held the dress together, and it also had a little ruffled train (The dress in a walk to remember loosely based). Her hair was up in a bun, and very light makeup. "Oh Mione you do look splendid, but..." Ginny took out her wand and said a spell that released Hermione's hair from the bun into loose wavy curls. "That's better." Ron then cut in, "So this is why you made us wear silver shirts and black slacks Gin?" "To right you are big brother."

Then the sound of Draco's voice caused them to stop their admiring, especially Hermione. She went to the side of the stage to watch. "Well I would just like to say that this song is dedicated to a special girl, who I've treated like absolute dirt. You know who you are. So I'd like to ask if she'd forgive me for the way I've treated her. So my lady this is for you. This song is called My December." Draco began to play the piano. (_Italics =Draco_, Regular= Blaise)  
  
_"This is my December_

_This is my time of the year_

_This is my December_

_This is all so clear"  
  
_"Just wish didn't feel like there was something I missed"  
  
_"This is my December_

_This is my snow covered home_

_This is my December_

_This is me all alone"  
  
_"_And I_ (Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed)

_And I_ (Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that)

_And I_ (Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed)

_And I_ (Take back everything I've ever said to you)"  
  
_"And I give all away_

_Just to have somewhere to go to_

_Give it all away_

_To have someone to come home to"  
_  
_"This is my December_

_These are my snow covered trees_

_This is me pretending_

_This is all I'll need"  
_  
"_And I_ (Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed)

_And I_ (Take back all the things I said to make you feel like that)

_And I_ (Just wish that I didn't feel like there was something I missed)

_And I_ (Take back everything I've ever said to you)"  
  
_"And I give all away_

_Just to have somewhere to go to_

_Give it all away_

_To have someone to come home to"  
  
"This is my December_

_This is my time of the year_

_This is my December_

_This is all so clear"  
  
"Give it all away_

_Just to have somewhere to go to_

_Give it all away_

_To have someone to come home to"  
  
"Give it all away_

_Just to have somewhere to go to_

_Give it all away_

_To have someone to come home to"  
_  
The audience was screaming for them as they exited the stage. Hermione was completely in utter shock. Draco was the last to leave the stage, and as he came off, he saw Hermione, and how beautiful she looked. To keep up regular appearances he knocked his shoulder into hers and sent her "evil" stares, but it was during this time that she felt him slip her a piece of paper in her hand. After he left, she opened it and it read,  
  
:_ You look beautiful, good luck, and can I ask you to forgive me now? _

_Draco:  
_  
"Hermione, I know about you and Malfoy." Hermione turned around crumpling the paper in her fist to see Ginny, "Gin, I don't know what you're talking about." The boys soon joined them so to save Hermione the possible embarrassment Gin whispered in her ear, "Don't worry I won't tell, but I want details later." Hermione smiled and nodded at her friend. Soon they were called onto the stage. Harry took a seat at the piano, and Ron with the percussion. Ginny went to her spot, and picked up her violin and spoke into the microphone, "Hello, ladies and gentlemen, this song was written in by myself in collaboration with Hermione Granger. It's called Only Hope. Harry started to play the piano...and then Hermione took the stage, and a very audible in take of breath could be heard from the audience, and even some of the judges.  
  
_"There's a song that's inside of my soul._

_It's the one that I've tried_

_To write over, and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

_But you sing to me over,_

_And over, and over again.  
  
So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my_

_Only hope  
  
Sing to me the song_

_Of the stars_

_Of your galaxy dancing, and laughing_

_And laughing again_

_When it feels like my dreams are so far_

_Sing to me of the plans that you have_

_For me over again  
  
So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my_

_Only hope  
  
I give you my destiny_

_I'm giving you all of me_

_I want your symphony_

_Singing in all that I am_

_At the top of my lungs_

_I'm giving it back  
  
So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I know now you're my_

_Only hope"  
  
_Hermione hummed and cooed to the last piano piece in the song, and then the band stood up and bowed. The audience was clapping wildly as they did for Slytherin's band. The band scurried off stage to wait for the results. Ten minutes later the results for this week were in; Professor Dumbledore stood up from his chair to announce the eliminations, "This has certainly proved to be a difficult decision, but alas we felt that some of the acts were not quite up to par with the others. Now the elimination can be from any category and a category may end up eliminated. When I call your name please exit the stage: Susan Bones and Colin Creevey, Dean Thomas, Justin-Finch Fletchey, Dennis Creevey, Seamus Finnegan, and Annette Spencer. Thank you for being here and we'll see you here next week for the final round." After Dumbledore's dismissal, Harry, Ron, and Ginny said good night to Hermione as they headed for their (formerly Hermione and Draco's) detention with Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle. As they said their farewells Hermione made a mad dash for the Head Common Room.  
  
"No dice Frodo!" Hermione yelled at the portrait. The door swung open, and she ran inside to see the blonde serpent standing their in the middle of the room. Hermione ran straight to him and jumped up and hugged him so fiercely that Draco had place a foot back to retain his balance. "I forgive you." She said softly into his ear. In response Draco kissed her neck. She did the same. He kissed her cheek. Hermione pulled his face close left a trail of butterfly kisses from his forehead down his cheek to his neck. They embraced one another for what seemed like and eternity. Draco pulled back and then pulled her face close, "If you don't want me to, tell me to stop." As a reply Hermione pulled his face closer and as their lips almost caressed they paused as they were usually interrupted right here. They both smiled as they were thinking the same thing, but Draco leaned in, and this time there was no interruptions.  
  
A/N: whew...that took me forever to write that! 12 pages on Word...I didn't even write 4 for my research paper. Anyway I hope you liked it...I don't know if any more chapters will be this long, and what do you think Draco and Hermione are doing since there's no interruptions? Get your mind out of the gutter if you're thinking THAT. And does Ron like Luna? And I had to put LOTR in there somehow....sarah that was for you...The songs are My December: Linkin Park, Reanimation album and Only Hope: Mandy Moore, A Walk to Remember


	9. Finding Nemo and the Final Round

A/N: well here we've come to chapter 9...The long awaited final round....well let's get started with it...oh and I'm so glad that you guys liked chapter 8; thanks to all of you who've reviewed....now on with the show....  
  
**Battle of the Bands:**

Chapter 9: Finding Nemo and The Final Round  
  
**Head Dormitories: More Specifically Draco's Room...**  
  
The next morning after round two Hermione awoke to the comfortable feeling of two arms around her waist. She rolled on her other side gently to face her blonde Slytherin angel as he still slept peacefully. "Good morning sunshine," she said as she placed a good morning kiss on his forehead. His eyes slowly fluttered open, and he smiled as he whispered, "Good Morning," back. She just smiled brightly at him. He drew her closer to him, "So, what do you want to do so early on a Sunday morning, Love?" He asked as the two of them lay on his bed staring up at his canopy which at the present time was bewitched to look like the morning sunrise.  
  
Hermione bit her lip at his question as she remembered that today she had to go talk with Ginny, "Oh yeah about that, um I think Ginny knows about us." Draco didn't move his eyes from the canopy, "I figured she did. She mentioned it kind of at the talent show." Hermione nodded as she got out of the bed (with all her clothes on from yesterday, mind you.). "Well I need to go find her before she accidentally slips to everyone, or worse Harry and Ron before we're ready. I'll see you later." The two shared one last kiss, and then Hermione ran tot her room to get changed. However, Draco did what most normal teenage boys did on a Sunday at 7 in the morning; he fell back asleep.  
  
**Gryffindor Common Room...**  
  
Hermione walked quickly to the Gryffindor common room in search of the youngest Weasley. As walked through the portrait door she spotted Ron and Harry in an intense game of Exploding Snaps, and little Ginny reading up on her gossip and such with a Quibbler in hand. Hermione decided to take this moment to steal her away by grabbing her long sleeve and dragging her up to the 6th year girls' dormitories. "What the hell...o to you to Mione." Ginny said as Hermione finished shoving her into the dormitory. "You didn't tell Harry or Ron did you?" the slightly worried brunette asked. Ginny just put on a face of slight offense as she straightened her shirt, "You saw Malfoy in one piece didn't you? Besides last night I said I wouldn't say anything, so what makes you think I have?" Hermione shook her head the younger girl, "nothing, nothing, I guess I'm just nervous because I don't want word to get out yet." Ginny nodded at the older girl as she sat on her bed, "Hermione I won't say a word, but I do need to know, are you happy?"  
  
Hermione sat on the bed in front of the little red head, "Yes Gin, for the first time in a really long time I am really happy, but now let me ask you a question." Gin looked at her curiously, "Shoot." "Ok, how long have you known about me and Malfoy?" "Well, I had suspicions the day you left the hospital wing when you and Malfoy broke up our fight. I thought something might be up because instead of starting to fight with one another you two seemed to be working together. Then more suspicions were aroused when I saw you two in the library and he was whispering something in your ear, and you missy, blushed. Then finally all my suspicions were confirmed when I returned your arithmancy book that you left Friday, which I still have yet to hear a thank you for, and I spotted you two sleeping like little babies on the couch together."  
  
After Ginny finished her explaining Hermione sat in shock, "well um...thanks for returning my book, and jeez I had no idea that I was this obvious if you figured it out then I'm sure Harry or Ron did too." Ginny shook her head, "Mione, aren't you forgetting that it's Ron and Harry, positively the thickest boys on the planet?" Hermione laughed lightly at this, "but anyway Mione, I have another question for you. Why Malfoy? I know he's a sexy beast and all that, but why him?" Ginny stared intently at her in waiting for a reply.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath as she knew she'd need it, "Well, he started to show me something that day in the hospital wing, but I couldn't figure out what it was. He had opened up and shared his feelings to me...about me. It was then that I saw something different in him. It was then that we decided to get to know one another...Then as days passed and the more we talked and the more I found myself with this feeling inside that I couldn't explain because I never felt it before. But anyway then he shared something really personal with me about his life and even gave me some advice, and that's when I realized what he was trying to show me all along, "Ginny was staring very intensely at her now, "what? What was he showing you?" Hermione smiled thoughtfully at her best friend, "A side of him that nobody even knows was there...Then last night he apologized for all those years of hell he put me through in the only way he could...his song. I will never ever forget last night."  
  
Ginny smiled slyly at Hermione, "What do you exactly mean by that Mione?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Hermione looked appalled at her friend implying that something like **that **happened, and whacked her on the head with a pillow, "ok ok, Mione, so you didn't shag each other like rabid rabbits, but did you two at least kiss?" Hermione's expression turned very serious, "oh come on Gin, you know me." A disappointed, "oh," could be heard from Ginny mouth. Hermione was about to continue, but the voice of Ron Weasley bellowing at them stopped her, "GIN!!! MIONE!!! GET DOWN HERE WE'VE GOT A LETTER FROM DUMBLEDORE!!!" Both girls rolled their eyes as they headed out the door, but Hermione stopped them and faced Ginny smiling, , "but anyway Gin, like I said you know me...it wasn't just a kiss, but the best bloody snogging of my life."  
  
**Common Room...**  
  
The two girls climbed down the stairs into the common room to see Harry petting Hedwig, and Ron opening the letter. Ron's face paled to a ghost as his scanned the letter. "Ron what is it?" Hermione asked as she took the letter and read aloud:  
  
_"Dear Serendipity,  
  
Congratulations on making it into the final round, but now I must know of this round's requirements. In this round all bands will be required to perform either a rap or hip hop/r&b song. We want to see your band's dancing abilities, and how well you appeal to the audience. On the day of the show I will give you a list of spells to make your instruments play while you sing and dance. This will be a group effort, and we want you to go all out. Also should there be a tie, you will also need to prepare a tie breaker song. During the event of a sudden death round your front singer will be the only one on stage singing while the rest of the band will be in the audience supporting your front lead. Good Luck."  
_  
"We're doomed. I can't dance!" Ron spased in a quavering voice, "oh shut your trap." Ginny barked before she continued, "We're not doomed. I have an idea. Harry and Ron, you two should come up with the lyrics, and Hermione and I can work out the music as we come up with a dance routine for us girls." Harry was the first to agree with this, "Gin, this is brilliant." Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement as color returned to his currently pale face. Then Harry spoke up, "hey you guys, what about the tie breaker song?" At the moment Hermione came up with a brilliant idea, but she would keep it to herself for the time being, "Don't worry, I will take care of that, but right now I'm hungry so I think that we should head to breakfast," and with that the band of lions headed to the Great Hall...  
  
**Head Dormitories...**  
  
Draco awoke to hear the banging of the portrait door. He put a pillow over his head to block it out, but it was to no avail. Slowly he dragged his sleepy bum out of bed. He slowly walked to the door and answered only to find his band mates. "Rise & shine muffin, we've got business to attend to." Blaise said as he entered the common room followed by Crabbe then Goyle who handed Draco a plate of food. _'I guess I missed breakfast.'_ Draco thought to himself. Draco then looked at his mates as they made themselves comfortable, "Zabini, never, ever, call me muffin again." Blaise laughed a little also he noticed Draco's attire; he was still in his clothes from yesterday. "God, Drake were you that exhausted yesterday that you didn't even bother to change before hitting the sack?" Draco looked at his attire, "Yeah, I guess, I was, anyway what's the business that you three so rudely woke me up for?"  
  
Draco sat down in a chair, and started to munch on a piece of toast. "Hey we brought you breakfast at least man, but here this came for all of us this morning." Blaise said as he handed Draco the letter from Dumbledore. He quickly scanned it and then looked up at the trio in front of him, "So?" Blaise shook his head at Draco, "well Draco, I don't know about you but the three of us are all rhythmically challenged. So this may be a very difficult round for us if we have to dance." Crabbe and Goyle nodded in accord with Blaise. "I see."  
  
The four Slytherins sat in silence for a moment when all of sudden Goyle decided to speak up, "I've got an idea. What if we do a rap that's kind of like a comical skit with very minimal dancing? So that way we're appealing to the audience and we're dancing like we're required to." Draco was the first to respond, "You know Goyle, I think that is the first good original idea you've had in your life. I'm impressed we should go with that." The others all agreed, and began discussing what they would do when Crabbe decided to ask, "Malfoy, what are we going to do about the tie breaker song?" At that moment Draco had an idea, but like Hermione, he was going to keep it to himself for the time being, "I'll handle that. Although I doubt we'll need it." Soon all four of them were discussing and collaborating about the song into the afternoon....  
  
**Wednesday: In an Old Abandoned classroom...**  
  
"Ginny! I can't believe that Harry and Ron wrote this...this is appalling!" Hermione shouted at the female Weasley as she handed her back the lyrics. "Mione, what's so wrong with it? I mean it's all in good fun, and we will be doing what they say." Hermione huffed in defeat, "I know I know, but still...at least we've got music to go with it that excellent." Lavender Brown then patted Hermione on the back, "It's all right Hermione, remember it's two boys who wrote this." Lavender, with the permission of Professor Dumbledore, is going to be in the act with them, "Ok, well let's get back to work, so we can show everyone what we're made of." Ginny said as she tapped her wand to the make the music play...  
  
The three girls danced for 2 and a half hours perfecting this routine as much as possible. It wasn't a long routine, but they needed to make it perfect. After calling it quits because everyone's feet were hurting so much Lavender had an idea for their outfits and decided leave the two girls alone to talk. "I'm telling you Mione, that girl is mental." Ginny said after Lavender had left. "Yeah she may be mental, but at she's a mental who can dance." They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Ginny couldn't take the silence anymore, "so how's the TB (tie breaker) song going?" Hermione smiled at Ginny, "It's going great. I'm actually finished with it. I think you'll like it if you get to hear it." "Well in case we don't have a tie, could I hear it now?" Hermione had to think about this for a second, "um ok, why not, accio guitar."  
  
Hermione's guitar came to her in an instant, "Ok, well the music is not totally just guitar, but I don't feel like charming all the instruments right now." Ginny just nodded as Hermione began to strum the guitar, and sing the song... By the end of the song Ginny looked absolutely moved...almost to tears even. "So what do you think?" Hermione asked as she sent her guitar back. "The song's about him isn't it?" Hermione felt her cheeks grow red, "yes it is... do you think he'll like it?" "Mione, he'll absolutely love it, and do you remember what you said on Sunday about how you were feeling something you can't explain because you've never felt it before?" Hermione nodded as Ginny continued, "Sweetie, that feeling that you're feeling is the same thing I feel for Harry. The same thing Ron feels for Luna, if we can ever get him to admit it. Hermione what you're feeling it's...love."  
  
**Head Common Room...**  
  
After having their discussion, Ginny and Hermione decided to go to the Head dormitories so they could practice singing the lyrics along with the music. As they entered they both found Draco trying to work the bewitched flat screen TV and DVD player. "Malfoy, what are you doing?" Ginny asked trying hard not to giggle as he apparently had no idea of what he was doing, "What's it look like Weasley?" He spat back. "Do you want me to help you with that? You know being muggle born and I actually know how to work that." "I can do it myself thank you very much." "Fine suit yourself, Ginny and I will be in my room if you need us." The two girls headed towards Hermione's room when they heard, "Wait, ok, fine, I need your help." The Gryffindors smiled at each other as they turned around to go help the helpless Slytherin.  
  
Hermione just went up Draco and smiled as she pushed the button on the remote; which turned everything on. "Thanks." He whispered as he took the remote back. "So Malfoy, what are you watching anyway?" Ginny asked as she and Hermione looked at the screen and gasped, "Finding Nemo?" Hermione said shocked. "Oh shut your mouths both of you. I happen to like this movie. It's funny and highly entertaining." The two of them still just stared at him like he had grown two extra heads, "You two wouldn't be interested in joining me would you?" Ginny and Hermione looked at one another before they took their seats; Hermione beside Draco, and Ginny on the floor.  
  
Ginny kept looking back at the two from time to time. At first, in the beginning of the movie, Draco just had his arm around Hermione. Then after Bruce tried to kill Marlon and Dori Hermione's head was against Draco's shoulder. As the movie progressed the actions of the two fish seemed to reflect the actions of the two teenagers on the couch; the closer Marlon and Dori got the closer Draco and Hermione moved together. By the time Crush was telling Marlon not to throw up on his shell Hermione was stretched across the couch with her head in Draco's lap as Draco stroked her hair. Soon after about 30 more minutes the credits began to roll. Ginny yawned and stretched her arms, "Well that was a great movie wasn't it guys?" No answer, "Guys?" She turned around to see them sleeping; Hermione still in his lap, and Draco's head rolled back. Ginny smiled at the sight of them as she covered Hermione with a blanket and headed to her own bed in Gryffindor Tower....  
  
**Thursday: Gryffindor Common Room...**  
  
The band came together and put everything together. This practice went without a hitch so as a reward they decided to break early, but not before Ginny made an offer Ron couldn't refuse, "Ron, I'm tired of this denial you seem to be stuck in so I'm going to help you by getting that big head of yours out of your arse with a challenge." Ron just looked at his little sister curiously. "You like Luna, and you know it, in fact all of Gryffindor House and probably even Ravenclaw House know it too...So I challenge you to a game of Wizard's chess. If I win you have to tell Luna how you really feel at the end of the Talent Show, but if you win I will let you handle this thing in your time. Do we have an accord?"(sorry I love that line from POTC) Ginny held her hand out, and Ron took it. "Yes we do, but when you lose please don't whine about it." Ginny removed her hand from Ron's abnormally hard grip, "Oh brother, you really do have your head up your arse."  
  
As the brother and sister sat down and began to play decided that she needed to talk with Harry. "Harry, can I talk to you for a minute." Harry nodded as they segregated themselves to a corner in the room. "What's wrong Hermione?" He asked. "Nothing, but I need to know...do you love me? I mean not in the way you love Ginny, but in the sisterly way." "Of course I do, I would die for you. What's brought this about?" Hermione shook her head, "nothing really, but I just need to know you wouldn't let something about me come between our friendship." Harry took her hands in his, "I wouldn't let anything come in between us, Mione. I love you."  
  
"So absolutely nothing could make you hate me?" "Nothing." "Not even if I was Voldemort's lost child?" "Nope." "Not even if told you that I will never ever love Quidditch?" "Nope." "Not even if I said I was pregnant with Snape's baby?" "I hope you're not trying to tell me something." The two laughed at this, "No Harry, I'm not pregnant, but I just want to make sure that there's still room for me in your heart in the end." To this Harry said nothing, but instead he hugged her, "I love you Hermione Jane, don't ever forget it, you are and will always be in my heart and my sister." He whispered in her ear. The two broke away from their hug when they heard a triumphant voice, "Ronald Bilius Weasley, I do believe that you need to start working on your speech because this is checkmate."  
  
**Friday: Hermione's Room....**  
  
In light of the final round of the talent show afternoon classes were canceled so Draco and Hermione took this opportunity to spend the afternoon together. They spent the afternoon reading to each other, playing video games (in which Hermione kicked Draco's arse). Draco even convinced Hermione to go on a ride with him on his broom. When it was dinner they went their separate ways, but after dinner they met up once again in Hermione's room. Together lay on her bed in a spooning position just talking...  
  
"So when is Weasley going to tell that Lovegood girl that he likes her?" Draco asked as he snaked his arm around Hermione's waist. "How did you know that he liked her?" she asked surprised. "Oh well I saw it during the second round; he just kept staring at her with this goofy look on his face. He gives subtlety a bad name." Hermione laughed as she lightly whacked his arm, "Hey he's still my friend, but anyway he's going to tell her after the talent show tomorrow because he lost a bet to his little sister." Draco snorted, "So little Ginny took my advice." She looked at Draco over her shoulder, "what advice?" "Oh well, see on Tuesday, when you gone in the library, little Weasley came strolling in to find you. When I told her where you were she almost left, but decided to challenge me to a game of Wizard's Chess to wait for you. It was long and grueling game, and she finally beat me, just barely mind you. But I told her that she should challenge her brother to a game and make the prize be his confession. So I guess she took my advice."  
  
Hermione smiled, "Well thanks, I'm glad someone has finally gotten him to do it." "Anytime." He kissed her forehead before she turned her head back around. They talked for a few more minutes on the talent show, and the relationship between Harry and Ginny. Then Hermione heard Draco yawn, "Are you tired?" "Very." "Me too." Silence filled between them as Hermione was about to drift into lala land, "Sing me to sleep, Hermione." Instead of protesting she just took a deep breath.  
  
_"Notice me; Take my hand _

_Why were we strangers when _

_Our love is strong? _

_Why carry on without me?"  
_  
Hermione stopped to see if Draco was sleeping yet. All thoughts were crushed when she heard, "Chorus."  
  
_"Everytime I try To fly I fall; _

_Without my wings I feel so small _

_I guess I need you baby _

_And everytime I see _

_Y__ou in my dreams _

_I see your face _

_Is haunting me _

_I guess I need you baby..."_  
  
She continued the song until she heard a light snore coming from the body behind her. She then closed her eyes and fell into a deep and dreamless sleep...  
  
**The Talent Show...**  
  
"Welcome Back to the Final Round of Hogwarts First Annual Talent Show! We are once again your hosts for the evening. We are the Weasley Brothers." Fred and George went on with their regular shindig and then introduced the first act, "Luna Lovegood and Michael "the jerk" Corner!" they did a rumba/samba that was beyond spectacular, and they received a standing ovation from the crowd. This time all the contestants got to watch the acts from the audience as Dumbledore thought it would be nice to see their competition. Ron was in awe of their act the whole time. Harry had to wipe the drool of his face several times during the act. Soon the last category (which was bands obviously) was up.  
  
Draco and the guys quickly went back stage to get ready as Fred and George announced them. Draco removed his shirt grabbed the mike and jumped on the table that wig wearing Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle. Goyle placed a towel on Draco's lower half to give the illusion that he might be naked. "So please welcome the Slytherin's Band BLACK NIGHT!" (ok for the rapping in this song I cleaned up the lyrics a little bit, and had to make a few changes, B.N. stands for Black Night, D&M stands for Draco ok. Regular is Blaise. _Italics is Draco_, **Bold is Crabbe**, and Underlined is Goyle. A combination of the fonts is a combo of the singers.)  
  
The music began and immediately the audience started laughing at the sight of Draco being pushed in by these "girls" Hermione was laughing hysterically...Draco started talking.  
  
_"I don't know dude _

_I think everybody's all jealous and shit _

_Cause I'm like the lead singer of the band dude _

_And I think, everybody's got a f!ckin problem with me dude _

_And they need to take it up with me after the show because"  
_  
Blaise ripped off the towel to show that Draco was NOT naked, but the audience gasped Draco jumped off the table, while the trio ripped off the wigs...  
  
_"These chicks don't even know the name of my band _

_But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands _

_Cause once I blow they know that I'll be the man _

_All because I'm the lead singer of my band.  
  
So I get off stage right? _

_drop the mic _

_Walk up to these hot chicks and I'm all like _

_What's up, ladies? My name's Slim Shady _

_I'm the lead singer of BN baby _

_They're all like "Oh my God! It's him" _

_"Becky oh my f!ckin God it's D&M!" _

_"I swear to f!ckin God, dude you f!ckin rock!" _

_"Please Malfoy, please let me suck your Cxxx?"  
_  
All the guys just stand in a small huddle and stare at Draco  
  
_Now by now the rest of the fellas get jealous _

_Especially when I drop the beat and do my accapellas _

_All the chicks start yellin, all the hot babes _

_Throw their bras and there shirts and there panties on stage _

_So like every single night they pick a fight with me _

_But when fight it's kinda like sibling rivalry  
  
Cause they're back on stage the next night with me _

_Dude I just think they're tryin to steal the light from me _

_Yesterday Blaise tried to pull a knife on me _

_Cause I told him Pansy P.'s my wife to be _

_This rockstar shit, it's the life for me _

_And all the other guys just despise me because these...  
  
Because these chicks don't even know the name of my band _

_But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands _

_Cause once I blow they know that I'll be the man _

_All because I'm the lead singer of my band  
  
My Band! My Band! My Band! My Band! My Band! My Band! My Band! My Band! _

_My Bannnnnnnnnnnnd! Baby Yeaaaah!  
_  
Draco is dry humping the floor now, but Blaise come up and fights with him for the mike for a second...he succeeds. He walks over to right platform set up in the aisle between the last and second to last column of the audience.  
  
You just wanna see a nxxxx backwards dont you

Hey dad! How come we don't rap off Pro Tools?

Smash these vocals and do a performance

But we in a van, and he in a tour bus

You don't want my autograph, you's a liar  
  
And naw I'm Blaise

_(Oh, I thought you were Crabbe!)_

And what the Hell is wrong with our dressing room?

Cause our shit is lookin smaller than a decimal

See I know how to rap, it's simple but

All I did was read a Russell Simmons book

So I'm more intact, tryin to get on the map,

Doin jumpin jacks while gettin whipped on my back"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle then walked onto the platform set up on the left side of the room  
  
**Look at Dm lil punk arse, thinkin he the shit**

Yeah I know man by himself takin on the flicks

**Hey, I thought we had and interview with DJ Clue**

_(No I had an interview, not you two)_

**You gon' be late for soundcheck**

Man, I ain't going to soundcheck

**Man, our mics is screwed up **

And his always sound best

**You know what man? I'ma say something**

Ay'yo Dm!

_(You got something to say!)_

Man, nothing I though you was about tell him off man, what's up?

**Man, I'm a tell him what I feel like it man, shut up And you ain't even back me up, and we supposed to be crew**

Man I was about to talk right after you, I swear

**Awe man, whatever!**

I swear man!  
  
_Because these chicks don't even know the name of my band _

_But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands _

_Cause once I blow they know that I'll be the man _

_All because I'm the lead singer of my band  
_  
Draco is bouncing in the beat in the middle of the center platform... Goyle then starts walking back to the stage...  
  
They say the lead singer's rock, but the group is not 

With some sold out arenas to amusement parks 

I'm gon' let the world know that Goyle is hot I should cut his mic off when the music starts

_(Hey yo it's...)_ Ready to snap on a dumbass fan

Everytime I hear _(Hey dude, I love your band!)_

We ain't a band bitch, we don't play instruments 

So why he gettin 90 and we only get 10 percent? 

And these guys actin funny every area code

_(Goyle carry my bag!)_ Bitch, carry your own 

Can't make it to the stage, security in my way

_(Who the f!ck are you? Where's Obie and Dre?)  
_  
God dammit I'm sick of this group 

Time for me to go solo, and make some loot I told you 

I made the beats and wrote all the raps 

Til Crabbe & Blaise.. slipped me some crack 

Lose Yourself video.. I was in the back 

Superman video.. I was in the back 

For the media, I got some suggestions 

F!ck Malfoy, ask us a question 

Like who's B.N? How'd we get started? (But what about D&M?) 

Bitch are you retarded? Anyway, I'm the popularist guy in the group 

Big ass stomach, bitches think I'm cute (Hey sexy!)

50 told me do sit-ups to get buff 

Did two and a half, and couldn't get up 

F!ck BN, I'm out of this band 

I'm about to start a group with the real Roxanne  
  
All four ran back on to centerstage and stood in a line and pulled some BSB moves  
  
_GIRL WHY CANT U SEE _

_YOUR THE ONLY ONE FOR ME _

_AND IT JUST TEARS MY ARSE APART TO KNOW THAT _

_YOU DONT KNOW MY BAAAANNNNDDDD!  
  
_They turned around and started crisscrossing their legs until Goyle came up and stage punched Draco in the head and he fell over  
  
These chicks don't even know the name of my band **(Haha!)**

But they're all on me like they wanna hold hands **(F!ck Malfoy!)**

Cause once I blow they know that I'll be the man **(Yeah!)**

All because I'm the lead singer.. Hahaha  
  
Draco comes back and puts his arm around Crabbe as they share a mic  
  
_My Band! My Band! My Band! My Band! My Band! My Band! My Band! My Band! _

_My Bannnnnnnnnnnnd!  
_  
"Yeah! The hardest boy band in the world! BN!"  
  
Then Goyle slips a matador's jacket on Draco and Blaise puts on the hat on him.  
  
_"I'm the lead singer of my band _

_I get all the girls to take of their underpants _

_I'm the lead the singer of my band my salsa _

_Makes all the pretty girls want to dance _

_My salsa, Whoo Whoo!  
_  
Draco started doing a funky little dance that got a lot of laughs...  
  
_Look out for my next single its called my salsa _

_My salsa, salsa, salsa, salsa, my salsa _

_My salsa make all the pretty girls want to dance __and take off their underpants _

_My salsa make all the pretty girls want to dance and take off their underpants My salsa"  
_  
Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle leave Draco by himself...Draco and looks around sees no one there.  
  
_"Where did everybody go?"_  
  
Everyone was cheering and laughing their heads off. They gave the band a standing ovation as well...The three Slytherins came back on stage, and took their bow along with Draco. As they were leaving Draco caught Hermione's eye as the Gryffindor band was getting ready to go on. She saw him staring and smiled and mouthed, "great job." Draco just smiled back as the Slytherins headed out to take their seats. Fred and George came back on stage, "As much as we hate to admit it those Slytherins were really good, but now we have our former House's very own SERENDIPTY!!!" (Regular: Harry, _Italics: Hermione_, **Bold: Ron**, all three: underlined).

The music began to play as they made their way to the stage. Hermione, Ginny, and Lavender received a lot of catcalls as they started to shake their bums. No wonder, all three were wear blue hoodies, and black pleated mini skirts....  
  
_(la la la la la)_  
  
**Hey mama, this that beat that make you grove, ****mama **

**Get on the floor and move your booty mama **

**We the blast masters blastin' up the jamma  
**  
(REEEEWIIIIIIND!!!)  
  
Hey mama, this that beat that make you grove, mama 

Get on the floor and move your booty mama 

We the blast masters blastin' up the jamma 

So shake ya bum bumma, come on now mama  
  
This that beat that make you grove, mama 

Get on the floor and move your booty mama **(ya)**

We the blast masters blastin' up the jamma **(what?)** _(lalalala)  
_  
Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty

Shake that thing like we in the city of sin, and

Hey shorty, I know you wanna party

the way your body look really make me feel nauuughty

Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty

Shake that thing like we in the city of sin, and  
  
_No fakin, i know you see me shakin and _

_the way i break it down i got the whole Earth quakin_  
  
Hey mama, this that beat that make you grove, mama **(hey)**

Get on the floor and move your booty mama **(ya)**

We the blast masters blastin' up the jamma **(wuh)**

So shake ya bum bumma, come on now mama** (hey)  
**  
this that beat that make you grove, mama** (huh)**

Get on the floor and move your booty mama **(ya)**

We the blast masters blastin' up the jamma **(what?)** _(lalalala)_  
  
**I got a naughty naughty style and a naughty naughty crew **

**But everything I do, I do just for you Im a little bit of Old, and a bigger bit of New **

**The true people know that the peas come thru **

**We never cease** (Naa), **we never die no we never disease** (Naa)

**We multiply like we mathamatice **

**Then we drop bombs like we in the middle east**

(The bomb bombas, the base boom dramas)  
  
Hey mama, this that beat that make you grove, mama **(huh)**

Get on the floor and move your booty mama **(ya)**

We the blast masters blastin' up the jamma **(wuh)**

So shake ya bum bumma, come on now mama **(hey)  
**  
This that beat that make you grove, mama 

Get on the floor and move your booty mama **(ya)**

We the blast masters blastin' up the jamma **Naaaaa Naaaaaa**  
  
This was the moment that Lavender went to the Left platform, Hermione went to the Center, and Ginny went to the Right to do their dance...  
  
**We the big town stumpas, and big sound pumpas **

**The beat bump bumpas all in your trunk trunkas **

**The girlies in the club with the big plump luck luckas **

**And when I'm makin' love, my hip hump humps It never quits  
**  
As they turn around the girls rip off their skirts to reveal hot rider shorts. They continue dancing with their arses, and mixture of other movements.  
  
"Cutie cutie, make sure you move your booty

Shake that thing like we in the city of sin, and"  
  
They shake their way down into side lunges and smack the ground with their hands.  
  
_No fakin, I know you see me shakin and _

_the way I break it down I got the whole Earth quakin_  
  
They had a spell on their hands that when the smacked the ground the whole room shook. Hermione stood up though...  
  
_Off the rickta!_ (off the ricta)

_Off the rickta!_ **(off the ricta)**

_OFF the Rickta_! (off the ricta)

_OFF THE RICKTA!!_ **(of..off the ricta)**

_OFF THE RICKTA!!!_ (off the ricta)

_OFF THE RICKTA!!!_ **(uh uh)**

_Steady, are you ready!?  
_  
All five just started dancing and having a good time...even some people in the audience got up and started dancing...  
  
Hey mama, This that beat that make you grove, mama **(huh)**

Get on the floor and move your booty mama **(ya)**

We the blast masters blastin' up the jamma 

So shake ya bum bumma, come on now mama **(hey)**  
  
This that beat that make you grove, mama 

Get on the floor and move your booty mama **(ya)**

We the blast masters blastin' up the jamma **(what?)** _(lalalala)_  
  
Hey mama (cutie cutie),

This that beat that make you grove, mama **(huh)**

Get on the floor and move your booty mama **(ya)**

(cutie cutie) We the blast masters blastin' up the jamma 

So shake ya bum bumma, come on now mama  
  
This that beat that make you grove, mama 

Get on the floor and move your booty mama 

We the blast masters blastin' up the jamma  
  
This that beat that make you grove, mama 

Get on the floor and move your booty mama 

We the blast masters blastin' up the jamma  
  
The audience all cheered and raved like animals at this performance as the five Gryffindors took their final bow, and exited off the stage..."Oh MY GOD That was so much fun!" Lavender shouted as her boyfriend Dean swept her off her feet. Harry and Ginny were laughing and hugging, and kissing, and Ron was practicing his speech for Luna. Soon all the contestants were backstage talking and laughing together as they awaited the results. Draco winked at Hermione as the band of snakes made their way through. After calming down Ron, and giving him some breathing exercises, as he was hyperventilating, they were called back on stage...  
  
Dumbledore once again stood to give the results, "Well congratulations to you for making the final round you all have given brilliant performances leaving us judges with a very difficult decision....here we go...Third Place is awarded to Neville Longbottom." All the Gryffindors cheered as Neville accepted his award of 50 galleons. "Second Place goes to Amy Ling." Amy went and accepted 100 galleons. "Now for first place we seem to have a problem." Everyone in the audience and the rest of the contestants all started murmuring. Dumbledore raised his arms to silence them, "There is only a problem because now we have....a three way tie!"  
  
A/N: ok well only one more chapter after this: tear:. Anyways the songs are My Band: D12, Hey Mama: BEP. And portions of Everytime belong to Britney Spears oh and Finding Nemo belongs to Disney. Sorry if the lyrics are wrong but I got them off some website so blame them if it's wrong..


	10. Sudden Death

A/N: well here it is the long awaited tenth and final chapter...I hope you all like it. I'm going to miss writing this fic a lot...maybe I write a one shot epilogue with this...who knows...I want to say to all of my reviewers...I FREAKIN LOVE YOU!!!!!! If you're I a guy reviewer I want to have your baby, and if you're a girl I'll name my daughters after you when I get them....ok maybe that's a little extreme...but know that I appreciate all of you...now on with the chapter...  
  
**Battle of the Bands**

Chapter 10: Sudden Death  
  
**The Great Hall...**  
  
The Great Hall was deathly silent as the rest of the contestants and the audience waited to hear who the tie was between even though it wasn't that hard to figure out. "Yes, there is a three way tie between Mr. Corner and Ms. Lovegood, Black Night, and Serendipity. We feel that these three have given such a wonderful performance tonight that we should have a...showdown between them to determine the winner. you all were made were made aware of what you must do if a tie occurred, so now we will take a 30 minute intermission for the final three acts to get ready." Dumbledore sat down after his mini speech and began talking with Professor McGonagall...  
  
Hermione was in a state of shock from the announcement that she didn't even notice Ginny talking to her, "I'm sorry what did you say Gin?" "I was just asking if you needed help with getting ready for the sudden death round." Hermione just shook her head, "Oh no, that's all right, I've got everything I need in the dressing room which is where I should probably be heading. And while I'm getting ready you should probably go find Ron and tell him that even though we're going into sudden death doesn't mean that he doesn't have to tell Luna." Ginny nodded and went to go find her dear older brother.  
  
As Hermione was heading for the changing room she felt some tap her shoulder. She stopped to find Luna standing behind her. "Oh hey Hermione, I wanted to ask you something really important." "Oh sure Luna," Hermione said as she escorted Luna and herself into the changing room. Once inside Luna began to spill, "Ok, well, you see I have a thing, a big thing, for Ronald, and I want to tell him, but I don't how." Hermione began to smile as she thought of this whole predicament between Ron and Luna, "Well Luna, I think you should tell him after the show, and then you should kiss him." Luna grinned like a child on Christmas morning. "Thanks Hermione you're the best!" She gave Hermione a hug and then left to go find Michael. Hermione just laughed to herself when she thought of the look that Ron would get on his face when she told him. Then she turned and unzipped the bag with her dress....  
  
Hermione put on her cloak and then stepped out of the dressing room. When she opened the door she only saw a black rose (no it's not dead; there are actual black roses, they're gorgeous), and then she saw who was holding it, "A rose for my lady." Draco gently kissed her cheek. Hermione accepted it, "Thank you it's beautiful." "I just wanted to let you know how much I adore you, and to wish you good luck." Hermione kissed him gently on the lips as she whispered, "Good luck to you too," in his ear. He smiled and kissed one more time before he turned to go find the rest of his band.

"So Hermione are you ready?" Harry asked as he pulled her into a tight hug. "Oh yeah, but I won't be able so sing if you crush my lungs." Harry let go of her and they laughed. Soon Ginny could be seen walking towards them with Ron closely in tow. "Good luck Mione, I'm sure you won't need it." Ron said as he too gave her a tight hug. Soon the students could be seen sitting down in their seats in anticipation for the final round. "I guess we better get back to our seats," Ginny said. Hermione nodded in accordance, and all four of them shared a group hug, and then Harry kissed her forehead while the two Weasley kissed both her cheeks, "Ok you guys a little too much love." The trio laughed then walked out to their seats as audience members. Hermione also walked out to take a seat next to Luna and Draco in the four seats that were set up close to the stairs of the stage.  
  
As the students all settled down Professor Dumbledore stood up once again, "Welcome back, and now we will enter the Sudden Death round....By the end we will declare the winner of the 200 galleons. So let us begin...Fred and George please take it away." Dumbledore sat down as Fred and George took the stage once again, "As Dumbledore said welcome back. Our first final entertainers for the evening will be showing the some of their dancing skills." "Or lack there of." "Be nice George. But anyway please welcome Luna Lovegood and Michael Corner!" The two twins walked off stage and sat down by Professor McGonagall.  
  
Hermione gave Luna a quick hug in their seats before she and Michael went on, "no worries," she said softly in her ear. Luna just smiled as she took Michael's hand and walked onto the stage. Soon the music began to fill the air. Needless to say it was very fast and upbeat. Hermione couldn't tell what the dance was but she knew it was one that she never tried before. It was amazing Luna and Michael's feet never stopped the moving! Then he spun her round and he dipped her very low. Her back was parallel to floor as she was being supported by his hand on her neck. In that position she did a belly roll that went along with the whistling sound in the song. The way they danced was absolutely hypnotizing. They ended when an awesome pose. The crowd went wild with applause it was almost deafening. The two took a final bow as they walked back to their seats.  
  
It was now Draco's turn, but as they were announcing him he turned to face Hermione, "Hermione," "Yes," "I want you to know before I go out there that this song is for you, and I don't care if people know that ok?" Hermione just nodded her head and squeezed his hand as he went to take centerstage. Everyone stopped clapping once he grabbed the microphone, and the music began to play...  
  
_And I'd give up forever to touch you _

_'Cause I know that you feel me somehow _

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be _

_And I don't want to go home right now  
  
And all I can taste is this moment _

_And all I can breathe is your life _

_And sooner or later it's over _

_I just don't want to miss you tonight  
  
And I don't want the world to see me _

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am  
  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming _

_Or the moment of truth in your lies _

_When everything feels like the movies _

_Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive  
  
And I don't want the world to see me _

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am  
  
And I don't want the world to see me _

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I__ just want you to know who I am  
  
And I don't want the world to see me _

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand _

_When everything's made to be broken _

_I just want you to know who I am  
  
I just want you to know who I am  
_  
After Draco finished his song he blew a kiss to Hermione and left off stage. It took every ounce of her will power to not run up and kiss him, but she knew she had to wait for a few more minutes. The audience gave him about the same amount of applause as they did Luna and Michael if not a little more. As he took his seat next to Hermione; Luna hugged him, Michael shook his hand, and Hermione squeezed his hand lovingly. Fred and George walked back on to stage to announce Hermione, "Well on behalf of us both we don't know who she is but whoever Malfoy wrote that song for is actually a very lucky girl, and that's saying something." Fred then took the mic from his brother, George, "Well now we have come to last entertainer for the evening and she is both intelligent and beau-ti-ful, please welcome Gryffindor's very own Head Girl Hermione Granger!"  
  
As the twins walked off stage; Hermione got up from her seat, but she still held Draco's hand. She tugged on him to go with her, but he wouldn't budge. At this time everyone's eyes were glued on the duo especially Harry, Ginny, and Ron's, "Hermione, if I go with you then they'll know..." She put a finger to his lips, "I know, let's go... and Draco its Mione." Draco smiled and followed her up on stage thinking, _'Oh my God she said my first name.'_ Everyone in the Great Hall had grown deadly silent; the only people clapping were Ginny, Harry (when Ginny elbowed him), and Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione undid her cloak and threw it to the side. She was wearing a black one sleeve dress where the skirt part started mid thigh and draped diagonally across her legs to the floor; with it she wore black heels that tied like ballet Pointe shoes. In other words...she was drop dead gorgeous. Hermione took the microphone, "Hi, I'm sure you're all wondering why Draco Malfoy is standing up here with me right now well all will be explained with this song." She then took his again and turned to face him as the music came on. She began to sing, not to the audience or the judges, but to Draco Malfoy, her ferret. . .  
  
_I'll always remember _

_It was late afternoon _

_It lasted forever _

_But ended so soon _

_You were all by yourself _

_Staring up at a dark grey sky _

_I was changed...  
  
In places no one will find_

_All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside) _

_Was then that I realized _

_T__hat forever was in your eyes _

_The moment I saw you cry (Moment that I saw you cry)  
  
It was late in December _

_And I've seen you before _

_You were always the cold one _

_But I was never that sure _

_You were all by yourself _

_Staring up at a dark grey sky I_

_ was changed...  
  
In places no one will find_

_All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside) _

_Was then that I realized _

_T__hat forever was in your eyes _

_The moment I saw you cry  
  
I wanted to hold you _

_I wanted to make it go away _

_I wanted to know you _

_I wanted to make your everything alright  
  
I'll always remember _

_It was late afternoon  
  
In places no one will find  
  
In places no one will (Baby) _

_Oh no no (All your feelings so deep inside) _

_Forever was in your eyes (deep inside) _

_Was then that I realized _

_That forever was in your eyes _

_The moment I saw you cry _

_Baby cry... (Moment that I saw you cry) _

_Oh no no...I think I saw you cry _

_The moment I saw you cry  
  
I wanted to hold you _

_I wanted to know you...  
_  
As the music faded everyone jumped to their feet in cheers and applause. It was then as he was clapping that Harry realized why they had the conversation they did last night. Ginny was moved to tears, and Ron was just clapping like a mad man even though he was shocked as hell like the rest of audience. Hermione was smiling as she saw everyone cheering. She turned to Draco so see his eyes water slightly as he pulled into a very warm, and very loving embrace. "I love you Mione," he said into her ear. She pulled back and then she pulled back in only this time for a kiss. This act only made the audience clap harder and cheer louder. Draco pulled out of their kiss to look into her amber eyes. They both smiled, and then she spoke, "I love you."  
  
The rest of Hermione and Draco's band along with Luna and Michael came on stage. Ron went up to Hermione and hugged her and spun her around. Once he put her down Harry did the same. The audience grew silent as they realized that a possible fight might occur just about now, "So I guess you wrote that song for Hermione then?" Ron asked Draco. "I did, and I meant every word of it." "I still don't like you, but if Hermione can forgive you then I guess I can too eventually..." Ron said. Harry then spoke to Draco, "I feel the same as Ron, and if you hurt her in any way you'll have all three of us to answer to." "And us." Everyone turned to Fred and George standing behind Ginny. "I won't hurt her, I'll die first, and know I feel that what I'm about to say is way overdue, but better late than never...I'm sorry."

Draco said as he stuck his hand out to shake. "Truce?" The Great Hall was filled with silence in anticipation of what would happen next; then the unexpected happened Harry shook hands with Draco, "Truce." Soon Ron put his hand on top of both of theirs, "Truce." Ginny and Hermione then did the same; then Luna and Michael did the same, then they all said, "Truce" at the same time. Everyone started applauding again for the interhouse treaty that had just now been unofficially signed. The battle of the bands was over.  
  
As the contestants drew away from one another Hermione got on her tip toes and whispered something in his ear. He nodded then turned to face the audience, "Oi! I need everyone's attention for a second!" Ron then turned towards Luna, "Um...Luna there's been something I've been needing to tell you and well..." Ron then took her hand and got on his knee (no he's not proposing), "Luna Lovegood, I like you, I like you a lot. You're very smart and very pretty...will you do me the honor and go out with me?" Luna was smiling at Ron's adorable five year old like speech, who was now blushing, "Ronald there's something I need to tell you too, I like you a lot too, and I would love to go out with you." Ron smiled as he pulled Luna into a hug. All the girls as if on cue let out an annoying, "Awe." All the contestants clapped for him them.  
  
Professor Dumbledore then stood to announce the winner, "Well this has definitely been the most difficult thing I've ever had to do as a Headmaster, but I am pleased to announce that the winner of Hogwarts first annual talent show is...Luna Lovegood and Michael Corner!" Hermione and Ginny pounced on a stunned Luna in a hug, as all the guys were shaking Michael's hand and patting him on the back. After they received their prize Dumbledore sat down next to McGonagall, "Minerva I believe that you and Severus owe me 2 galleons. I told you it'd work." He said jokingly as McGonagall lightly punched him in the arm.  
  
As everyone was still cheering for the winners of the competition Hermione decided to ask Draco a question, "So are you a little disappointed that you and the rest of the Slytherins didn't win?" Draco gently kissed her forehead, "I don't know about them love, but I'm not." Hermione looked at him questioningly, "I'm not at all because I've already won either way."  
  
A/N: well that's that..it's finished...finite incantartem....the songs were Iris by the goo goo dolls, and Cry by mandy moore. The original choice for draco's song was the reason by hoobastank, but too many people use it all the time so I picked the other song. Thanks for everything and for reviewing...I'll see you in my next fic..


End file.
